


4000 historias y una más

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, almasgemelas, calamargigante, dracomalfoy - Freeform, hombreslobo, rareslash, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Un lobo, un calamar, un dragón, un chico con gafas, un rubio oxigenado, más pelirrojos de los que uno puede contar, un trío, y mucha magia; mucha, mucha magia.Estas y más historias son las que me habéis pedido, y yo, como buena esclava, escribo que te escribo.Este fic con 10 one shot es el resultado final del sorteo por los 4000 seguidores.¡Gracias!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Sorteo

¡Hola a todas!

Este fic, no es solo un fic, es la respuesta al sorteo que realicé para celebrar los 4000 seguidos en Wattpad.

Están han sido las ganadoras, agradecerles a ellas las ideas, porque son todas geniales.

12 @lupitaramosvidaurri

14 @manza21

21 @KagometaishoH

33 @N_Beatriz

43 @magi_luna

63 @WinNovLove

81 @unpocodeamortentia

82 @Milian_mei

107 @xCosmicPotato

138 @RivailleYJaeger

Iré subiendo las historias según las vaya teniendo listas, espero que os gusten.

Besitos.

Shimi


	2. Lobo

Esta historia corresponde a la petición de @KagometaishoH , espero haber cumplido con tu idea y que te guste.

(Snarry)

**LOBO**

— _Crucio._

Severus gimió tirado en el suelo de aquel embarcadero donde había sido abandonado.

Le había mostrado a Harry todos sus recuerdos relacionados con él, al menos casi todos, todos los que él iba a necesitar para acabar con Voldemort.

El chico había salido corriendo para enfrentar su destino, y Severus, que había previsto que sería atacado por el Señor Oscuro al creer que él era el dueño de la varita, estaba preparado.

Veneno de serpiente no era un gran método para matar a alguien, había métodos más efectivos, más rápidos. Y él había tenido tiempo de ingerir un antídoto.

Lo que no había esperado, y ese había sido su error, era que uno de sus antiguos compañeros le encontraría. El veneno seguía en su cuerpo, estaba débil, y salía poco dignamente de aquel apestoso lugar cuando Greyback le encontró.

Quizás el método no era el más efectivo, pero Voldemort se había asegurado de que el cadaver de Severus no fuera ignorado.

Cuando el hombre lobo le vio levantarse rápidamente atacó, él había ido por el cadaver de un traidor, un trofeo que mostrarían tras su victoria.

— _Crucio._ —Severus iba a morir, lo sabía, y sintió que ese siempre fue su destino y no había manera de evitarlo. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a no pelear, llevaba toda la vida peleando.

El lobo estaba cada vez más cerca, más fiero, más cruel con su maldición.

— _Crucio_.

Su vida se escapaba, al menos había podido hablar con Harry, verle una última vez. Había vivido por el chico-que-vivió, ahora, moriría sabiendo que al final, le pudo ayudar.

Severus estaba tirado sobre el suelo, bocabajo, de un modo indigno, pero la maldición le recorría el cuerpo, lo intentó, trató de darse la vuelta.

Cuando Greyback cayó sobre él y le mordió en el cuello, la maldición imperdonable desapareció y fue sustituida por otra, una que le quemaba las venas, que ponzoñaba su sangre.

—No te mataré, serás la mascota de mi manada—dijo aún sobre él.

Se notaba la suciedad en su voz, la maldad de los actos que contra él cometerían.

Severus era un luchador, un superviviente en todas sus facetas.

Cuando notó otra dentellada sobre su nuca, su cuerpo se arqueó, gritó, pero el acto le dio la posibilidad de agarrar su propia varita que había quedado sepultada bajo su pecho.

Un giro de muñeca, mientras le bestia le mordía sobre las mordeduras de Nagini, marcándolo.

— _Septumsempra_ —gimió colocando la varita entre su cuello y el de Greyback.

Tan cerca y letal que cercenó la aorta, haciendo que Greyback se desangrara en cuestión de segundos sobre él.

El cuerpo del hombre lobo le cubría, su sangre corría por su cuello, por su rostro. Severus no tenía fuerzas, y la maldición de la luna llena ya estaba en su sangre.

Quizás su destino siempre fue morir, pero morir matando.

Severus no murió aquella noche, sin embargo sí quedó gravemente herido, y había tardado semanas en poder recuperarse mínimamente.

Fue Harry quien apareció en el embarcadero horas después para llevarse su cuerpo, para que descansara junto a los que serían considerados héroes caídos.

La imagen era grotesca, pero cuando escuchó la respiración burbujeante de su antiguo profesor, supo que de algún modo había sobrevivido.

La enfermería de Hogwarts estaba colapsada, pero Harry se ocupó de encontrarle una cama y de hacer guardia a su lado.

Cuando los aurores llegaron él les contó la verdad, y fue llevado a San Mungo.

—No hables de Greyback—le pidió Severus—. No digas que me mordió.

Harry asintió, y ninguno lo mencionó, tenía tantas heridas, y mordeduras de Nagini que nadie hizo muchas preguntas.

En su sangre había ponzoña de lobo, eso no habría antídoto que la retirara, él sería un hombre lobo, y estos, aún se consideraban bestias peligrosas y a tener vigiladas por el Ministerio.

Si nadie le hacía pruebas para detectar la licantropía, jamás se sabría.

Pudo salir de San Mungo unas semanas después, y se retiró a su única residencia.

Su vida, durante los últimos 20 años, había girado en torno a un solo principio. Harry Potter.

Severus echó a todos los que se acercaron hasta su casa para hablar con él, para felicitarle, para condecorarle con medallas que a él no le importaban.

Sin embargo, a Harry, sí le permitió entrar.

Nunca habían tenido una buena relación, no es que Severus entendiera muy bien los términos de una relación cordial y amigable. Él no había sido nunca así. Pero cuando el chico llegaba allí y se sentaban junto a la chimenea, en silencio, sin preguntas, como si fuera él quien se escondiera del mundo y no Severus. No pudo echarle.

Meses, habían pasado seis meses, y Harry aún iba dos veces en semana a verle. Poco a poco habían comenzado a hablar, pero no era la piedra angular de aquella extraña relación.

—Hermione me ha dado la inscripción para la academia—dijo Harry, de su mochila sacó unos pergaminos con el membrete del cuerpo de aurores—. Quizás debería hacerlo.

—Quizás debería pensar por usted mismo, Señor Potter.

Harry sonrió, y últimamente sonreía poco, tan poco casi como él.

Las visitas de Harry no solo le trajeron un compañero de silencios, un agradable compañero de silencios.

Severus era capaz de proporcionarse a sí mismo la poción matalobo. Ese no era el problema. El problema era que cuanto más se acercaba la luna llena el impulso de cometer una locura era cada vez más fuerte.

No, no quería matar a Harry. Era algo mucho peor, pero al menos, todas aquellas veces Severus había podido contenerse.

Su deseo era un poco más primitivo. Veía allí sentado a Harry, a veces hablando sobre su futuro, a veces sobre sus amigos, muchas callado mirando el fuego, o mirándole a él.

Su deseo era por besarle, y por un poco más que besarle. Notaba que en esos momentos en los que su lobo estaba cerca, este, quería reclamar a Harry. Quería mordisquearle, lamerle y montarle. Y Severus se ponía enfermo. Normalmente de deseo, pero después venía otro sentimiento peor.

Harry iba allí porque se sentía seguro, porque había crecido demasiado rápido y había tenido que enfrentar demasiadas cosas, y casi siempre a solas y poco preparado. Aquello era horrible, y él empezaba a temer esos días previos a su transformación.

Salvo que no era capaz de pedirle al chico que no fuera, como si a pesar de ser una tortura tenerle allí, también lo anhelara, aunque no lo pudiera tocar.

Harry no faltaba nunca el día antes a su transformación, Severus deseaba que nunca faltara.

Una tarde llamaron a su chimenea, Harry era el único que tenía libre acceso a ella, y hacía tiempo que la gente se había cansado de llamar.

La insistencia era deseperante, y el toque férreo como de rocas chocando contra él, demasiado conocido.

Cuando vio de quién se trataba, podría decir que sonrió, pero nadie lo vio.

—Minerva—la saludó cuando la bruja se quitó el hollín de la chimenea.

La última vez que ellos se vieron, ella le había lanzado una ristra de maldiciones.

—Severus.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—Esa mujer era seca y directa, dudaba que hubiera ido allí a hacerle una visita de cortesía.

—Necesito que vuelvas a Hogwarts.

Directa, sí.

—No.—Él también sabía serlo.

—Mi actual profesor de pociones es un inepto—se quejó la mujer—, hemos tenido suficientes muertes ya, como para que uno de mis profesores produzca más con su estupidez.

Severus reiría, pero se mantuvo imperturbable.

—No.

—¿Piensas quedarte en esta casa encerrado como un cobarde?—dijo ella mirando a su alrededor, la casa era condenadamente triste, sí, lo sabía. Cuando le volvió a mirar, había el brillo de una jugadora en sus ojos—Harry ha aceptado el puesto de Profesor Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La noticia sí le impresionó, Harry no le había contado nada, y por primera vez se sintió traicionado.

—Él ni siquiera ha terminado su formación en Hogwarts.

—¿Conoces a alguien más preparado para enseñar esa materia que él?

Severus diría muchas cosas, y posiblemente se arrepentiría después.

—Quiero el dormitorio de la torre sur.

—Te daré el de la torre este—dijo sin inmutarse la mujer por su victoria—. Te incorporarás el lunes, sin falta—Ella ya estaba dentro de la chimenea cuando se giró—Bajo mi dirección no habrá favoritismo a las casas, no podrás quitar puntos tan fácilmente.

Cuando se fue, Severus se levantó, “ya veremos” le contestó a la nada.

Volver a Hogwarts era extraño, y sin embargo, familiar.

No fue a saludar a sus compañeros, tenía claro a dónde iba a ir en primer momento.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, y encontró a Harry colocando sus pertenencias en los estantes del dormitorio de la torre sur.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?—le preguntó a Harry.

—Pensé por mí mismo—dijo este sin más.

—¿Por qué hiciste que Minerva fuera a pedirme que volviera?

—Porque Hogwarts te necesita.—Severus se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la respuesta que él quería, que él había estado esperando.

Se giró para ver la habitación luminosa y cálida, no sabía por qué la gente pensaba que él debía vivir en un lugar oscuro y frío. Aquella habitación era estupenda, se alegraba que al menos fuera para Harry.

La vuelta a la rutina no fue difícil, llevaba demasiados años siendo profesor como para que volver a ponerse al día fuera difícil. Podría dar sus clases incluso dormido. El problema era que los niños eran potenciales dolores de cabeza y fuente de explosiones y envenenamientos indeseados.

Otra de sus rutinas no había cambiado mucho, salvo que no era en su habitación sino en la de Harry donde pasaba sus típicos momentos en silencio. O como aquella tarde, discutiendo animadamente el porqué no era buena idea enseñar a chicos de séptimo defensa contra inferis.

—Eso no sale en el temario, Harry.

—Pero es necesario.

—Es poco probable que un chico común enfrente un inferi6 en su vida, eso es algo que se enseña en la escuela de aurores.

—Yo tuve que hacerlo.

—Tú eres el maldito Harry Potter.

Ambos se miraron, y Harry asintió, Severus solo quiso besarlo. Pero obviamente no lo hizo.

No tuvo que hablar con Minerva de su problema peludo, ella ya lo sabía, y estaba seguro que el origen era Harry.

La luna llena se acercaba, y se arrepentía de no haber querido conocer algo más de su antiguo colega. ¿Cómo hacía Lupin para controlar sus impulsos?

Severus siempre pensó que la maldición solo afectaba durante la luna llena. Y se daba cuenta de lo poco que se sabía sobre los hombres lobos, sobre sus costumbres, sobre sus deseos, sobre cómo no ansiaba devorar a alguien al azar sino a una sola persona en concreto.

—Esta noche es luna llena—dijo Harry como si Severus no lo supiera, siempre había subestimado al muchacho, pero Harry no era alguien despistado, eso lo había conocido en aquel año.

—Me preguntaba, ¿por qué nunca te permites salir en luna llena?—Continuó Harry—Quiero decir, no eres peligroso, tomas matalobos con regularidad.

—No es seguro.

—No lo sabes.

—No es seguro, y es solo una noche.

Harry no dijo nada más, pero lo que no entendía era que no era seguro para él.

No quería vagar libremente, porque sabía que acabaría aullando en la ventana de Harry. Porque entraría por su ventana y lo tomaría allí mismo. Porque no era capaz de controlar la necesidad que sentía por él, y porque de hacerlo, le perdería para siempre.

Esa noche, Severus selló con magia cada puerta que daba a él, cada ventana, insonorizó la habitación y se preparó para el cambio. No era doloroso, solo extraño.

Mitad hombre, mitad lobo, ni una cosa ni la otra. Ya no se miraba al espejo, la imagen era espeluznante, una muy similar a aquella que le persiguió en sus sueños de infancia cuando descubrió a Lupin en la casa de los gritos.

No podía calcular la hora, solo que le dolía la garganta de aullar a la luna.

Su oído, uno tremendamente sensible, le puso alerta. Alguien estaba intentando abrir, y él comenzó a gruñir.

La puerta se abrió, pero no vio a nadie, y su vista podría ver cualquier cosa en la oscuridad.

Pero su olfato le dijo quién era.

Mitad gruñido, mitad gemido, le reclamó.

El chico, que comenzaba a ser un hombre salió de debajo de lo que no podía ser más que una capa de invisibilidad.

Su parte humana era fuerte, pero el lobo y el humano querían lo mismo, y el estúpido había ido hasta allí como una ofrenda a la luna.

Severus se acercó a él, le rodeó olfateándolo, olía a Harry, el olor único con el que Severus soñaba día y noche, como lobo y como humano.

Este no se movió, no parecía estar asustado, y cuando levantó la mano queriendo acariciar a Severus, este se apartó.

Harry volvió a intentarlo, y en esta ocasión Severus dejó que le tocara aquel medio hocico, era como si acariciara sus labios. Y Severus lamió sus dedos.

Harry le miraba conteniendo el aliento, cuando alzó su otra mano para sostener su rostro. Severus tiró todas sus contenciones, las rasgó para poder salir a tomar lo que quería, lo que deseaba y ahora era suyo.

Lamió el cuello de Harry cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, y sintió que estaba en su sitio. Que llevaba un año de contención, una vida de soledad, y que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado sin nunca saberlo.

Harry gemía entre sus brazos, Severus no quería hacerle daño, sus garras podrían contagiarlo y aunque quería ser prudente, rasgó toda la ropa haciéndola jirones hasta llegar a la piel. Fina y tersa piel dorada.

Severus no podía hablar, pero en sus pensamientos solo había una palabra.

“Mío, mío, mío”

—Tuyo—Harry gimió.

Llevó a Harry hasta la cama, aquella que olía a él, a su nido, del que no le dejaría salir nunca más.

Harry era pequeño comparado con su versión lobuna, no quería hacerle daño. Pero verlo retorcerse sobre las sábanas, desnudo, con una erección goteante, no le permitía separarse de él.

Lamió cada porción de piel, cada gota que chorreaba por su atenciones. Su larga lengua no tenía suficiente y se enroscaba, se ahuecaba, y arrancaba gemidos de su amante.

Su lobo estaba excitado, quería montarlo, anudarlo, pero Severus no lo permitiría, no sabía cómo el cuerpo de Harry podría soportar el miembro rosado que se mostraba hinchado entre sus piernas.

Cómo un nudo, que bloquearía que Severus saliera del cuerpo de Harry, podría desgarrarlo. Pero su lengua buscó su ano, y lo lamió, lo invadió, su larga lengua se introdujo queriendo follárselo.

Harry gemía acariciándose a sí mismo, mientras Severus le dilataba.

No podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo.

—Puedo tenerlo, puedo tenerte dentro—dijo Harry desesperado por algo más.

El lobo aulló, Severus se desesperó.

Se separó de Harry, y solo quería meterse en él, su miembro no humano goteaba, zumbaba entre sus piernas.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Severus meneó su cabeza. Y Harry se acercó hasta él.

Le agarró con ambas manos de su palpitante erección, si hubiera sido en su forma humana, Severus hubiera siseado. Como lobo gruñó, dejándose hacer por sus caricias.

Harry le llegaba por el pecho, y solo con una pequeña inclinación le estaba lamiendo, Severus no pudo evitarlo y se metió aún más en su boca, Harry trató de tomarle, pero era demasiado grande.

Cuando casi lo asfixia, Severus se retiró. Y Harry tomó aire, pero rápidamente fue hacia él.

Severus le gruñó de tal modo, que por primera vez vio duda en los ojos verdes del muchacho. Volvió a intentarlo y él volvió a gruñir, y solo entonces Harry dio un paso atrás.

Severus lo alzó, haciendo que Harry se agarrara de su cuello, lo tumbó en la cama de nuevo. Y volvió a lamer todo su cuerpo. Le lamió hasta que se corrió contra su pelaje, con su rostro enterrado en su pecho, con su nombre contra su cuerpo.

Lo atesoró toda la noche, lo cubrió con su cuerpo, pero lo mantuvo a raya. Harry se quejaba y Severus le gruñía cortándole la respiración.

En algún momento Harry se durmió, en otro lo hizo Severus.

Cuando abrió los ojos, como humano, como él, Harry seguía entre sus brazos. Lo apretó, asustado, esperanzado.

Harry despertó, habían pasado toda la noche juntos, y sin embargo, aquella era su primera vez juntos.

Harry le acarició el rostro, los labios, y Severus se los lamió. Hombre y lobo tenían lo que querían.

Y en esa mañana, estuvo dentro de Harry, por primera vez, pero no como última.

Severus no volvió más a la torre este, y entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts se corrió la idea de que había un fantasma que aullaba las noches de luna llena en la torre sur. 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí esta el primer oneshot, me encanta esta pareja, y me está gustando mucho escribir vuestras ideas, es emocionante ceñirme a algo y tratar de darle forma.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	3. Almas gemelas

Esta historia está basada en la idea de @lupitaramosvidaurri , espero que te guste <3

(Charlie/Harry)

**Almas gemelas**

Charlie lo sintió al conocer a Harry cuando este tenía 11 años, él acababa de cumplir 19 y era su primer año en la reserva de dragones en Rumanía.

Había ido acompañando a un colega para trasladar a Norberto, el dragón de Hagrid.

El niño estaba con su hermano, y no hubiera reparado mucho más en él, salvo porque era el niño-que-vivió, y nadie se resistiría a darle una ojeada a la famosa cicatriz.

Lo que no esperó fue sentir el tirón dentro de su corazón, no fue doloroso, pero tampoco una sensación agradable.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, y volvió a sentirlo, Harry era realmente pequeño, enclenque, y un chico.

Charlie se fue de aquella extraña experiencia sin querer darle más importancia, tampoco estaba muy al día de lo que significaba encontrar a tu alma gemela. Pero conocía suficiente del mundo mágico como para saber que aquello serían problemas, bastantes problemas.

La segunda vez que lo vio, Charlie estaba al cuidado de cuatro dragones realmente peligrosos, ¿a qué descerebrado se le habría ocurrido enfrentar a unos adolescentes contra aquellas fieras?

Cuando supo que Harry tendría que enfrentarse a uno de ellos, el golpe en su corazón fue diferente. No solo fue el tirón hacia él cuando le vio, era como si este se estrujara.

Harry se llevó su propia mano a su pecho, el dragón ahora era el menor de sus problemas. ¡Mierda!

—¿Qué?—le preguntó Harry cuando Charlie se lo llevó aparte. El moreno aún tenía la mano en el pecho.

—Lo has notado, ¿verdad?—le dijo Charlie, y Harry asintió.

Charlie se llevó una mano a su propio corazón y suspiró, problemas, muchos problemas.

—¿Tú sabes lo que son las almas gemelas?—Por la cara de confusión de Harry, supo que no.

—Básicamente, es un tipo de magia de unión, escasa, extraña.

—¿Extraño, escaso, poco probable? Parece que es mi segundo nombre.—Negó Harry con la cabeza.

Charlie sonrió, sabía poco del chico con el que sabía se había establecido un vínculo años atrás, pero le gustó.

—En resumen, estamos unidos, para entendernos, para sentir eso que acabamos de sentir, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

La cara de espanto de Harry fue evidente, dos más dos, es amor.

—No, no tiene por qué ser un amor romántico.—Miró un poco por encima del muchacho, no tenía que ser, pero era raro que no fuera.

Se notaba el alivio en la postura de Harry, y él no quería asustarle tan pronto, además era menor de edad, y eso solo complicaría todo el asunto.

Realmente eran prácticamente desconocidos, y por el momento, con todo lo que a Harry le quedaba por enfrentar, eran suficientes noticias.

Cuando le llevó a ver a los dragones, notó como Harry temblaba, eran criaturas asombrosas, pero esas habían sido escogidas por ser de las más fieras, no veía cuál podría ser la mejor candidata para él.

—Lo supuse cuando te vi, pero solo esperaba que hubieras venido a ver a Ron—suspiró Harry. Charlie hizo algo que solo achacaría a la magia de las almas, colocó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Harry, encajaba demasiado bien debajo de este.

Problemas, Charlie, problemas.

Sin embargo, Harry aceptó aquella muestra de consuelo, y lo notó cálido contra él.

—¿Algún consejo?—preguntó en la oscuridad, ambos mirando como otros cuidadores trabajaban con las bestias.

—Sé rápido, muy rápido y no te pongas nunca en su trayectoria.—Era lo único que se le ocurría, estuvo tentando de enseñarle un par de hechizos, quizás si le descalificaban por conocer cual fuera a ser la prueba lo pondría a salvo.

Cuando volvieron a la linde del castillo, aún lo llevaba bajo el brazo. Le costó querer soltarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo siento—dijo Harry antes de irse.

—¿Por qué?—Charlie no entendía por qué le pedía perdón.

—Todo lo que esté relacionado conmigo son problemas, créeme.

Otro fuerte tirón, los dejó sin aliento a ambos.

Cuando Charlie vio a Harry en el estadio convertido en una guarida de dragón para la prueba, en dolor en su pecho fue insoportable. Había visto a los otros campeones, y seguía pensando que aquello era una completa locura. Pero cuando vio a Harry, mucho más pequeño, mucho más inexperto se enfadó. Nadie debería permitir eso.

Harry desoyó los consejos de Charlie, le robó el huevo al dragón y corrió delante de él montando su escoba.

El dolor en su corazón se calentó, era un chico listo, pero demasiado temerario. A ese ritmo no tenía claro que su alma gemela fuera a sobrevivir muchos años.

Harry consiguió el huevo de oro, y Charlie se fue con los dragones. Pero antes de irse, Harry le interceptó.

Era complicado, ellos no se conocían, y aún así estaban unidos. Ninguno quería separarse, pero no podían estar juntos.

—Escríbeme—le pidió Charlie antes de separarse.

Harry asintió sonriendo y Charlie vio los problemas que ambos iban a tener.

—Y no te dejes matar, por favor.

—Mmm, no prometo nada, no suele depender de mí.

Charlie le abrazó, se sentía bien, y raro, las dos cosas.

Cuando se separaron ambos volvieron a sentirlo.

Cuando Charlie volvió a Rumanía, se planteó que quizás no pudiera permanecer tan alejado de Harry. Él amaba su profesión, pero estar lejos de su alma gemela no era bueno. Aunque ellos solo pudieran llegar a tener una amistad, estar cerca acabaría siendo necesario.

La primera carta de Harry llegó con un relato asombroso sobre sirenas, sobre cómo rescató a Ron y a una niña, sobre hechizos que él ni había oídos. Y río, Harry era un buen narrador, y un completo suicida. Y Charlie pensó que era su pareja ideal, no podía ser de otro modo, al fin y al cabo.

Siguieron escribiéndose, y eso mantuvo el dolor en su pecho a raya, leía las cartas de Harry una y otra vez, su letra era espantosa, pero era suya. Acarició las líneas torcidas por donde Harry había pasado su pluma.

Las siguientes noticias no vinieron de Harry, sino de la prensa internacional mágica.

Charlie abandonó Rumanía.

Harry estaba encerrado en aquella casa muggle, y no había escrito a nadie, estaba encerrado en sí mismo según le había contado Ron.

Se culpaba de la muerte del chico de Hufflepuff, se sentía culpable de la vuelta de Voldemort y haber caído en su trampa.

Se sentía culpable y él solo quería llegar hasta él. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus hermanos que ya habían ido a la casa de sus tíos años antes para verle.

Era de noche, y Charlie llevaba un hechizo desilusionador sobre él y su escoba.

Le vio por la ventana, en su cama, con la varita iluminando al oscuridad mientras miraba unas fotografías.

Lo sintió en su corazón, y Harry se llevó una mano al mismo.

Charlie se deshizo del hechizo. Harry le miró sin dar crédito.

Enjaulado, como una bestia peligrosa, así se encontraba su alma gemela en aquella habitación. Solo y preso de sus propias pesadillas.

Charlie desvaneció los barrotes y entró en la habitación, Ron, Fred y George vieron cómo Harry se lanzaba contra Charlie abrazándole y cómo este le estrechaba a su vez.

Ron iba a emitir un sonido de disgusto, pero Fred le silenció y bajaron al jardín de los Dursley otorgándoles intimidad.

—Él ha vuelto—dijo con la voz quebrada Harry—. Todos piensan que miento.

—No lo haces.—Le alzó el rostro Charlie—No mientes.

Sintió como Harry soltaba el aire contra su pecho y se volvía más blando.

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando, en aquella diminuta cama, con sus hermanos jugando a Snap explosivo en el jardín de los Dursley.

Cuando el sol salió, Harry se había quedado dormido apoyado contra Charlie, este le acarició el cabello oscuro y revuelto.

Era la vez que más tiempo habían pasado juntos, y mientras más estuvieran menos iban a querer separarse. Pero tenía que irse, nadie debería estar allí.

Harry se quejó cuando Charlie se levantó.

—¿Te vas?—le preguntó y quiso decirle que no, que no se iría nunca, pero no era posible hacer esa promesa en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que vuelva esta noche?

Harry se sonrojó, y Charlie le besó, no debería haberlo hecho, pero solo fue un roce de labios. Nada más allá.

Charlie volvió cada noche hasta que Harry volvió a Hogwarts.

No había modo en el que pudiera acompañarle a la escuela, por lo que él mismo volvió a Rumanía.

Ese año las cartas fueron lo único que pudieron tener, hasta que algo peor les unió.

No se alegraba de que su padre hubiera sido atacado, pero sí de volver a ver a Harry y pasar las navidades con él.

Cuando el año nuevo llegó, Harry fue quien le besó.

Como Harry le había dicho en su día, estar con él no era algo fácil; habían perdido a Sirius tras el velo, y Harry parecía haberse ido con él.

Ese verano fue muy difícil, Charlie renunció a su puesto en la reserva. Pero Harry le echó de su lado.

Charlie no lo entendía, sabía, por la unión que tenían que eso solo les haría más daño. Pero Harry le echó de su vida; le pidió que jamás volvieran a verse y que nunca más le escribiera.

Un corazón roto dolía, cuando esto ocurre con un alma gemela, la magia se resiente también.

Charlie no fue capaz de levantar cabeza por una temporada, solo Fred y George entendía qué le sucedía a su hermano.

Vivió en un sofá raído en la trastienda de los gemelos durante todo ese tiempo. No era capaz de volver a su antigua vida. Una nueva no tenía sentido.

Era imposible no saber de Harry, siempre parecía tener el foco sobre él.Y nunca era para algo bueno.

Cuando se demostró la verdad sobre la vuelta de Voldemort, las cosas en el mundo mágico solo empeoraron.

La boda de Bill y Fleur fue un error, era como una antorcha en mitad de la noche, una señal luminosa para que sufrieran un ataque. Fueron atacados antes de que pudieran enlazarse.

Le había visto llegar, pero ninguno se había acercado a pesar de ello, no habían dejado de mirarse; era imposible no sentir el tirón de sus magias queriéndolos volver a unir.

Rodeados de gente estalló el caos cuando los novios estaban uno frente al otro en el ritual mágico de unión.

Solo fueron unos instantes, todo era un caos, una maldición destruyó la carpa que habían montado aquella mañana.

Unos corrían, otros contraatacaban, pero Harry llegó hasta él, y le estampó un beso, su sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes de que Hermione, Ron y él desaparecieran ante sus ojos.

Ese beso, y esa sonrisa le mantuvieron vivo aquel año, la gente desaparecía, y todos sabían quién estaba detrás de ello.

Fue un año difícil, sin saber nada de Harry, de su hermano, de Hermione, esperanzado en que aquella misión en la que se habían embarcado tuviera éxito. En volverles a ver, en volverle a ver.

Y el día llegó, más bien la noche, como una muy parecida de una ocho años atrás cuando Charlie fue a recoger a una cría de dragón y le vio.

Le vio en lo alto de de una loma siendo transportado por Hagrid, inerte, muerto.

Charlie cayó al suelo de rodillas, como si aquel tirón en su pecho se hubiera extendido por todo su cuerpo, destrozándolo.

Perder al alma gemela era el principio del fin para la otra. Charlie notaba como la magia dentro de él se iba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Pero volvía al centro de su corazón como una banda elástica, alzó la vista y vio a Harry de pie enfrentando a Voldemort, y gritó de alegría.

No fue fácil, no costó solo un par de rasguños, perdieron a muchos, pero ganaron.

Voldemort había muerto, y Harry, Harry estaba vivo y estaba mirándole.

No sabía si había salido él corriendo, o lo había hecho Harry, lo que sí supo fue que ambos estaban juntos, abrazados y que Charlie no pensaba soltarle nunca más.

Meses después finalmente pudo celebrarse la fallida boda de Bill y Fleur, pero el ambiente era el que siempre tuvo que ser, no había amenazas, solo alegría.

Charlie y Harry no se habían separado desde que este había acabado con Voldemort, donde uno estuviera estaba el otro, y nadie fue capaz de preguntar.

Sus manos estaban unidas mientras su hermano se enlazaba mágicamente con la mujer de su vida, con su propia alma gemela.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?—le preguntó Charlie.

Harry le miró, no era el mejor momento, tendría que haberlo hecho a solas, en un lugar donde ambos pudieran hablar.

Harry le besó, y le dijo que sí, a su alrededor se habían ganado unas pocas miradas sorprendidas. Tonks se rió guiñándole un ojo, y Remus miró hacia otro lado abochornado.

Dos años después eran ellos los que estaban en los lugares de Bill y Fleur, rodeados de sus familias y amigos.

Cuando ambos se besaron sellando su unión cientos de fuegos artificiales creados por los gemelos estallaron sobre ellos; unos románticos, otros divertidos que comenzaron a perseguir a algunos invitados y otros realmente obscenos que hizo que su madre corriera lanzando hechizos contra George y Fred.

Charlie nunca pensó que llegaría a encontrar a su alma gemela, nunca imaginó que se enlazaría con esta; pero lo que sí sabía era que jamás hubiera cambiado nada de los que ambos habían vivido para poder llegar a estar allí juntos.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie es un personajes que usamos mucho para que Harry descubra su homosexualidad, pero que luego queda siempre como un secundario más.
> 
> Me ha gustado escribir sobre ellos, y que esta vez sí queden juntos. 
> 
> Gracias, Lupita.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Estoy súper picada con estas ideas, espero seguir así.
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi


	4. Calamar gigante

Esta loca idea corresponde a @xCosmicPotato espero que te guste y que todas podamos superarlo sin mucho tratamiento XD

  
(Draco/Calarmar gigante)

**Calamar Gigante**

Draco estaba molesto mientras todos iban camino del lago negro.

Para se sinceros estaba molesto desde que el nombre de Potter salió del cáliz seleccionador.

Él era el campeón de Hogwarts, ¿por qué demonios tenía que salir el cuatro ojos como un “extra”? ¿Por qué lo habían permitido?

Potter era un grano en el culo, un grano en su culo desde que lo vio por primera vez en el expreso a Hogwarts. Y esto no hacía más que confirmárselo.

No solo no había muerto en la primera prueba, lo cuál merecía por tramposo, sino que iba a su lado con los otros dos campeones hacia el lago negro.

Al menos, todo Hogwarts le apoyaba a él e insultaban a Harry por tramposo.

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, y el muy cretino ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle. Bastardo.

Al menos, Draco iba por delante del resto de campeones, la gabacha no era rival, y el rumano parecía tener más músculo que cerebro.

Draco iba a ser el ganador del torneo, no había escenario donde el enano, la niñata y el gorila pudieran ganarle.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a las tribunas colocadas sobre el lago negro, no iba a demostrarlo, pero un poquitín de repelús sí le dio, pero estaba acostumbrado a poner su mejor cara pasara lo que pasara. Casi siempre.

Snape le había estado entrenando en privado para aquella prueba, no estaba escrito en ningún lado que no pudiera tener un tutor para probar hechizos avanzados.

Pero lo cierto, era que no sabía qué iba a tener que enfrentar en ese lago, solo que no iba a ser sencillo.

Miró a su lado, al menos no era el único con cara de susto, Potter estaba haciendo un trabajo horrible en disimularlo. Gryffindor.

El director lanzó uno de sus absurdos discursos, ni que Draco tuviera cabeza para prestar atención a nada que no fuera la oscuridad bajo sus pies.

Cuando un fuerte pitido sonó, los cuatro se tiraron al agua.

Todo el ruido que habían estando escuchando desde allí arriba, se apagó, nada más que un ensordecedor silencio húmedo.

Draco se lanzó un hechizo casco-burbuja, todo un acierto, le permitía respirar y ver, algo en lo que tuvo que practicar bastante, porque allí abajo no se veía una mierda.

No se quedó a mirar lo que hacían los demás cuando escuchó un suave canto, el mismo que había podido escuchar bajo el agua al abrir su huevo dorado.

La cancioncilla hablaba de que le habían quitado lo más preciado para él, fuera lo que fuera, lo iba a recuperar.

Ayudado de pies y manos profundizó en las aguas oscuras, siguiendo la canción, pero obviamente no iba a ser algo tan sencillo como llegar y tomar.

Fue atacado por unas pequeñas criaturas horrendas y dentadas, las acribilló a hechizos, pero se llevó un feo rasguño en su tobillo que iba sangrando por el agua.

Cuando llegó a un claro, lo vio, cuatro cuerpos ondeando entre las algas, podía reconocer a la comadreja, a la sangre sucia, y a una niña que no conocía; rubia, sería algo de la francesa.

Entre ellos estaba Pansy, ¿se suponía que él debía rescatarla a ella? Pues si eso era lo que ellos pensaban que era la persona que más le importaba, eran unos completos necios.

En cualquier caso, él iba a sacarla de allí y ganar.

Cuando se acercó, una legión de sirenas se le interpuso, sabía que eran feas bajo el agua, pero Santa Morgana, qué horrendas criaturas.

Usó varios hechizos pero parecía que las armaduras que llevaban colocadas las protegían.

A su derecha estaba Delacour que acababa de llegar, ambos se miraron, quizás fuera momento de aunar fuerzas para luego tomar ventaja.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron su ristra de ataque, las sirenas no fueron heridas pero sí iban perdiendo terreno.

Draco ya veía los rasgos de Pansy claramente.

Solo un poco más, luego solo tendrían que huir.

Estaban cerca, cuando una sombra gigante sobre ellos oscureció de por sí las poco nítidas aguas.

Un tentáculo pasó casi rozándolo, pero atrapó a la rubia.

Draco se rió, hasta luego francesita.

Cortó con un hechizo la soga que ataba los pies de Pansy al fondo del lago. Miró hacia arriba y la imagen del calamar gigante sosteniendo a Delacour le puso los pelos de punta.

Vio también a Krum, con una mostruosa cabeza de tiburón y a Potter, con branquias y unos pies asquerosos, lanzar hechizos contra el calamar.

Estúpidos, no iba a matarla, estaban perdiendo valiosos minutos que él sí iba a aprovechar.

Ascendió impulsándose, mientras Delacour le miraba sujeta por los enormes tentáculos del monstruo. Draco la saludó pavoneándose de su victoria. Y ella, que aún conservaba su varita, le lanzó un hechizo.

Draco se quedó impactado, la muy maldita le había atacado. Se llevó una mano a su tobillo donde había impactado el hechizo, este solo incrementó la cantidad de sangre de su herida.

Picaba como mil demonios, pero peor fue cuando el calamar gigante soltó a la rubia, y se fue a por él. Draco pateó el agua, y como en un maldito sueño, fue incapaz de moverse cuando ya le tenía sujeto.

Para defenderse mejor soltó a Pansy, y comenzó a atacar al calamar, pero en menos de lo que se dice Malfoy le tenía completamente sujeto.

El animal monstruoso no quiso estrangularlo, ni siquiera llevárselo de allí para devorarlo en su cueva.

Un tentáculo le estaba “lamiendo” la herida abierta, aquello era asqueroso, miró a sus compañeros que estaban lanzando hechizos a la bestia mientras la maldita rubia alcanzaba a la niña amarrada.

Pero aquello no fue lo peor, lo peor fueron tres tentáculos que no se contentaron con lamerle las heridas o atarlo, estaban deslizándose por su cuerpo. Metiéndose por dentro de su pequeño pantalón de baño, tocando donde una criatura no debería tocar a un mago.

Maldito bicho, le estaba acariciando el culo.

Un rastro de pánico paralizó al rubio, ¿qué mierda estaba pensando hacerle ese monstruo? ¡Por qué Delacour le miraba de un modo tan maligno?

No, no y mil veces no.

Atacó al calamar, pero este no solo no le soltaba, sino que se había anudado a su pene friccionándolo.

Espeluznado, miró a Krum y Potter que se estaban cansando de lanzar hechizos para nada.

Malditos, no podían dejarle allí para ser violado por una criatura marina.

Todo rastro de autocontrol se fue a la mierda cuando el animal le desnudó delante de sus contrincantes.

Tal cual, Draco Malfoy siendo sometido por un calamar gigante delante de los demás.

Si eso era una pesadilla, quería despertar ya. Por favor, se comería sus verduras siempre.

Su camiseta fue levantada mostrando su lampiño pecho, y para completa vergüenza suya, sus pezones fueron expuestos y sobados.

Krum y Potter habían bajado sus varitas, y sin embargo la de Draco se estaba alzando. Y no la que podía atacar al calamar.

Se debía a la sobre estimulación en la zona, nada más, nada más.

Pero la criatura no dejaba de moverse sobre su cuerpo, y su pene estaba durísimo.

A su alrededor, un tipo con cabeza de tiburón, un pasmarote con gafas pegadas, una maldita rubia extrajera y un montón de sirenas estaba mirando con la boca abierta como Draco empezaba a gemir.

A gemir, iba a morirse después de eso, primero iba a matarlos a todos, y luego se mataría a sí mismo.

Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se fue, se fue demasiado lejos. El maldito animal debía de tener algún tipo de lubricante en sus tentáculos, el cual estaba segregando dentro de su culo; de otro modo no entendía coómo podía estar disfrutando siendo penetrado por uno de ellos.

Draco cerró los ojos, el placer que estaba sintiendo era inhumano. Abierto de pies y manos, con un tentáculo en su pene, otro en su culo, y dos en sus pezones. Sintió como el animal estaba colocando dos de sus extremidades en sus manos que no paraban de moverse para que Draco las apretara.

Uno más, uno más de aquellos tentáculos estaba intentando romper su burbuja, aquella que le proporcionaba el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar, hasta que se coló y se metió dentro de su boca.

No iba a poder aguantar mucho más, ni su orgasmo ni su respiración, y aún así, pensó, qué modo más dulce de morir.

Sin duda estaba quedándose sin respiración por pensar algo tan irracional.

Se corrió sin poder gritar porque un enorme tentáculo estaba en su boca.

En el último momento de consciencia vio acercarse a Potter, pero ya no pudo permanecer más tiempo consciente.

Cuando despertó, estaba escupiendo agua como un desgraciado.

Le quemaba la garganta, todo, le quemaba todo.

Sobre él estaba Dumbledore, viejo horrendo, se lo quitó de encima.

Poco a poco fue recordando, mierda, mierda, mierda.

A su lado estaba Potter, y Draco se miró, llevaba puesto un montón de algas enredadas contra su cuerpo.

Al menos, no estaba ridículamente desnudo.

—Tú…—Le dolió la garganta cuando se dirigió a Potter.

—¿Qué ha pasado allí abajo, Potter?—le preguntó Dumbledore.

Draco estaba planeando miles de torturas antes de matar al Gryffindor.

—Nos atacó el calamar gigante—explicó el moreno, Draco supo que su vida se hundía más profundo que en aquella laguna oscura.

—¿Y cómo ha acabado el señor Malfoy así?

—No lo sé, solo lo encontré peleando con el calamar y como perdió el hechizo que le dejaba respirar.

Draco estaba mirando atentamente a Potter.

—¿Desnudo?

—Eso parece.

—Le ataqué con mi ropa—respondió rápidamente Draco dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de su respuesta, pero constatando que Potter le había cubierto y no solo físicamente.

El director convocó una túnica que le ofreció a Draco, y este aceptó gustoso tapándose.

Potter y él se miraron, y notó como el moreno enrojecía.

El resultado final había dado a Delacour como ganadora, seguido de Krum, y tanto él como Potter habían perdido al no subir a sus amigos.

Pansy hecha una auténtica furia, atacó a Draco aquella noche en su sala común por haberla abandonado en el lago.

Draco solo la mandó a callar, bastante tenía con haber tenido la experiencia más espeluznante de su vida.

Al día siguiente, Krum, Potter y Delacour le miraban, uno con ojos ávidos, otro aún sonrojado, y otra asustada, no era para menos.

Durante días estuvo mirando sobre su hombro, pero a Draco le habían enseñado que la venganza era un plato que frío sabía mejor.

Varias semanas después la rubia pensaba que Draco no se vengaría, bebió su té con total tranquilidad. Craso error, estúpida.

El grito en el Gran Comedor cuando toda su rubia melena cayó de un solo plumazo, hizo que todos la miraran.

Fleur Delacour, calva, completamente calva. Y no era algo que fuera a crecer de un día para otro, Draco se había asegurado.

Salió del comedor realmente orgulloso de sí mismo, ninguno iba a decir nada, era algo que le había quedado claro.

Sin embargo, él sí tenía con alguien con quien hablar.

La siguiente prueba tardaría un par de meses aún en producirse, sus posibilidades de ganar, se habían reducido mucho. Sin embargo, eso había dejado de importarle demasiado.

Cuando arrinconó a Potter tras una de sus clases, se volvió a cuestionar cómo aquel mequetrefe había conseguido colarse en el torneo.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer esta noche—le dijo Draco.

—¿Yo?

—Branquialgas, ¿no?

—¿Cómo?—dijo bizqueando Potter mirándole.

—Usaste branquialgas en la prueba, ¿no?—Draco rodó los ojos.

—Sí.

—Consigue un par para esta noche, vas a acompañarme al lago negro.

—¿Vas a volver ahí abajo?—Quizás pareciera un poco loco, pero Draco tenía un plan.

—Sí, tengo algo que comprobar, y te necesito a ti por si algo va mal como la última vez, creo que no te disgustó tanto mirar.

Potter enrojeció cuando entendió de qué iba el asunto. Draco pensaba repetir con el calamar.

—Puedo pedírselo a Krum si tú no quieres—dijo Draco echando a andar.

No tuvo que contar ni siquiera hasta tres cuando Potter salió corriendo detrás de él diciendo que llevaría todo lo necesario.

Draco sonrió, se iba a encargar de que aquel fuera un pequeño secreto entre los dos.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà , pues os diré que me encantó esta idea, jajajaja, la pobre me la dijo pensando que la mandaría a volar, pero esto era para cumplir vuestros deseos, hasta los más locos. XD
> 
> Una historia más, o una menos, según se mire.
> 
> Son muy cortitas, pero bueno, espero que aplique lo de " lo bueno, si es breve, dos veces bueno".
> 
> Hasta la próxima.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	5. El quinto campeón

Esta historia está basada en la idea de @manza21 , espero que te guste.

(Ron/Draco)

**El quinto campeón**

Ron estaba cansado de ser el segundo, siempre igual, siempre al que nadie miraba, el hermano “de”, el amigo “de”, del que nadie recuerda el nombre.

Uno más de tantos Weasley, como siempre estaban recordándole. No destacaba en nada, y para colmo se había ido a hacer amigo de alguien con el que era imposible competir.

Harry Potter. Se había alegrado tanto de conocerle, de que se hicieran amigos, él, amigo del famosísimo Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió. ¡Figúrate!

Salvo que eso solo hizo que él pasara a ser el amigo pelirrojo de Potter, así, sin más, sin virtudes.

Y no culpaba a Harry, o no lo había hecho hasta que su nombre salió volando del caldero seleccionador, siempre le había apoyado, hasta cuando por un segundo creyó que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin. Siempre.

Pero al menos podría habérselo dicho, ¿no? No hacer como si no supiera nada del tema. Claro, todo lo que rodeaba a Harry era misterioso, problemático.

Pero él era su mejor amigo, al menos a él podría habérselo contado, ¿no?

No era que le gustase que todo Hogwarts estuviera en contra de Harry, pero por una vez sintió que quizás no estuvieran siendo tan injustos con él. Si eres un tramposo, eres un tramposo.

Hermione no pensaba igual que él, al menos, ella, la amante de las reglas y normas pensó que le apoyaría, pero no, eligió a Harry.

Oh, menuda novedad. Llegados a ese punto, ¿ellos dos serían amigos si no fuera por Harry?

Lo dudaba, Hermione jamás hubiera sido amiga suya. Y a él empezaba a darle igual, estaba harto de que le sermonearan continuamente.

Pues muy bien, iría por libre.

Lo malo era que se había acostumbrado demasiado a ser amigo de esos dos, y ahora se sentía extrañamente solo.

Trató de encajar con Neville, pero era una catástrofe con piernas. Empezó a pensar que la mala suerte de Harry era poca en comparación con la de Neville.

Seamus y Dean se traían una relación muy extraña, y era complicado no sentirse excluido andando con ellos.

Su hermana tenía nuevo novio.

Los gemelos lo usaban como conejillo de indias. No, gracias.

Cuando se vio hablando con Luna Lovegood, se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Y muy solo.

Pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, Harry le había mentido, Hermione se había puesto de su lado. Y él estaba harto.

Si tenía que quedarse solo, se quedaría, le daba igual.

Pero cuando tienes mucho tiempo libre solo tienes un par de opciones, o pasarte el día en la biblioteca estudiando, o vagabundear por las zonas más tranquilas del castillo.

Ni muerto se quedaría horas encerrado en la biblioteca, ya no tenía a Hermione detrás obligándolo.

Cada día se dejaba guiar por las escaleras del castillo, de momento, no había repetido ningún pasillo. Y eso era extraño, ¿cuántas plantas tenían en realidad?

Lo que le sorprendió, es que en más de una ocasión se encontró con otro rondador solitario.

Y no era Peeves, sino Draco Malfoy.

Verse solos, en un pasillo solitario, sin sus amigos, ninguno de los dos, los dejaba en una circunstancia insólita.

No recordaba ninguna ocasión donde ambos hubieran coincidido y no se hubieran insultado. Malfoy siempre tenía una rápida humillación sobre el poder adquisitivo de sus padres y su número de hermanos.

Tampoco diría que él se quedaba callado, o que no se burlara de él a la mínima ocasión.

Pero verse allí, en un humor depresivo, no le capacitaba para tener una pelea verbal en la que solo acabaría más arrastrado.

Ambos se miraron, y no se dirigieron la palabra.

Quizás el problema no eran ellos dos, sino los amigos de Ron. De nuevo, él era un don nadie.

No le había dicho nada, y ya le estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

Pero esa no fue la única vez que se encontraron, se miraron y se ignoraron.

Él tenía motivos para haberse separado de sus amigos, ¿pero por qué Malfoy se habría desecho de sus guardaespaldas lameculos?

A él, en realidad, le daba igual. Totalmente igual.

Cuando por casualidad en uno de sus paseos solitarios vio a Charlie hablando con Hagrid, supo de qué iba a ir la primera prueba, y un pellizco incómodo se instaló en su estómago.

¿Dragones? ¿Esa iba a ser la primera prueba del torneo? ¿Estaban locos?

Su primer impulso fue avisar a Harry, luego recordó, que ellos no se hablaban.

Pero en Hogwarts era complicado guardar secretos, más tarde o más temprano se enteraría, ¿no?

Ginny y Hermione parecían muy amigas ahora, ¿habría visto Ginny a Charlie? Si era así, ella se lo contaría a Hermione, y esta a Harry.

No le deseaba la muerte, tampoco era tan cabrón, pero sí se merecía un par de quemaduras en el culo.

Pero reconocía que comenzaba a preocuparle que Harry, por muy tramposo que fuera no lo supiera. Si no se lo cargaba quién-tú-sabes, lo iba a hacer una de esas criaturas.

Cuando se chocó con Draco en uno de aquellos pasillos de repente, se quedó sujetándole para que el rubio no cayera al suelo.

Lo normal, entre ellos, eran maldiciones e insultos. No que Ron le anduviera sosteniendo.

—Suéltame—se quejó Malfoy.

Por lo visto, Ron, no le había soltado aún.

Ups, le soltó y el rubio trastabilló un poco.

—¿No tendrías que estar protegiéndole el culo a tu amiguito?—¿Es que ni para insultarle podía dejar de meter a Harry de por medio?

—¿No deberías de andar con tus dos matones pegados al culo para que te protejan?

Malfoy sonrió, y aquello fue más extraño que verse por los pasillos sin decirse nada, sin lanzarse hechizos de moco de trol. Aquella sonrisa le dio repelús.

Y Ron se fue, con la misma sensación de como si un fantasma le hubiera atravesado.

Se acercaba la fecha de la primera prueba, y veía a Harry tan tranquilo. Ginny no le hablaba ahora, porque decía que era un mal amigo. Lo que la faltaba. Hermione le estaba comiendo la cabeza, seguro.

¿Y si no sabía nada? Su muerte colgaría sobre su conciencia.

Le mandó una lechuza con instrucciones clara de que se diera un paseito por cierta zona a cierta hora.

Cuando decenas de lechuzas invadieron el gran comedor, Ron supo que al menos, había hecho todo lo posible.

Lo malo fue, que llegada la hora, le entraron las dudas. ¿Y si no iba? ¿Y si pensaba que era una trampa? ¿Y si le pillaban y le expulsaban, luego descubrían que la nota se la había mandado él, y le expulsaban, y pensaban que se lo había dicho Charlie y le echaban?

Ron comenzó a sudar ansiedad.

Acabó en el bosque merodeando por si Harry aparecía. No solo no apareció, lo cual le molestó, sino que en su lugar estaba Malfoy.

¿Es que tenía que estar metiendo su respingona nariz en todos lados?

Malfoy cuando le vio, parecía casi tan sorprendido como él mismo.

—¿Para qué me has citado aquí?—preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

—Yo no te he “citado”—dijo Ron molesto.

Malfoy sacó un trozo de pergamino, sin duda era su letra. ¿Podría haberse equivocado al decirle el nombre a la lechuza? No, no podía ser.

Gracias a todo era de noche y había poca luz, porque sino Malfoy se hubiera dado cuenta de que Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo. Parecía lo que no era, totalmente.

Ambos se quedaron callados, y solo se escuchaban los ruidos extraños del bosque.

Se habían adentrado lo suficiente para no ser vistos, pero también, para que un ráfaga de fuego expulsada por un dragón casi chamuscara la túnica de Malfoy.

Ron que estaba colocado de frente al recinto donde ocultaban a las bestias, lo vio antes de que impactara contra el Slytherin y lo apartó. De nuevo tenía a Malfoy entre los brazos, y eso se estaba convirtiendo en una fea costumbre.

—Si me quieres cortejar, desde ya te digo que tus métodos no son los adecuados.—Ron se quedó de piedra, ¿de verdad Malfoy le acababa de decir eso?

Después de otra ráfaga de fuego, ambos se apartaron.

—Mejor no vamos.—Comenzó a empujarle Ron, pero Malfoy se quedó pasmado mirando más allá, el fuego había destrozado un trozo del velo que cubría la zona donde ocultaban a los dragones.

—¿Dragones?—dijo con más entusiasmo del que nadie en su sano juicio debería de mostrar—Me encantan los dragones, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Ron siguió a Malfoy tratando de detenerlo, ninguno de los dos debería estar allí en cualquier caso.

—No te acerques más, nos verán—pidió Ron, y Malfoy se quedó quieto, sin apartar la vista de la fractura en el velo mágico.

—Son impresionantes.—Si ver sonreír a Malfoy era escalofriante, verlo sonreír y estar eufórico, era peor, mucho peor.

Ron estaba nervioso, primero porque no deberían estar allí, y segundo, porque no deberían estar juntos, en ningún tipo de circunstancia.

Volvieron al castillo, cuando Ron finalmente le convenció de volver y de no contárselo a nadie, aunque de lo último tenía poca fe, la verdad.

—Me ha gustado bastante esta primera cita, Weasley—dijo Malfoy dejándole mudo, porque Ron quería decir que aquello no había sido ninguna primera cita, ni cita, ni nada.

Pero Malfoy le besó la mejilla antes de irse, y ni dijo ni hizo nada, nada más que sentirse enrojecer hasta los dedos de los pies.

Raro, raaaaaro.

Pero lo más raro fue que después de aquello, según Malfoy, tuvieron más citas. En concreto tres.

Una en el pasillo de la quinta planta, se habían encontrado por casualidad, como casi siempre. Lo que ocurría era que ahora no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, sino perdiéndose de pensar en esa noche extraña.

Pero para extraña, aquella segunda “cita”. Malfoy se pegó a él toda la tarde, hablándole. ¿Desde cuándo ellos hablaban y no se insultaban?

Pues al parecer desde que Malfoy pensaba que Ron quería tener una relación con él.

¿Qué por qué no le había sacado de su error? Porque estaba muy impresionado, por lo raro, y por lo agradable que podía llegar a ser Malfoy; agradable, sí; pretencioso, también.

Porque se sentía muy solo, y porque, y esto no lo iba a reconocer ni siquiera ante sí mismo, le parecía muy lindo cuando se despedían y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

No es que a él le gustaran los chicos, aunque tampoco se había planteado que no le gustaran, la verdad. Pero desde luego, nunca Malfoy.

A la tercera cita, propuesta esta por Malfoy, sí. Ron tuvo que preguntarle.

—¿No se suponía que tú me odiabas?—preguntó mientras paseaban por los pasillos desiertos de ni sabía cuál planta.

—¿Odiarte?—Pareciera que le había dicho que le habían salido dos cabezas.

—Sí.

—No.

—Entonces ¿por qué me llamabas pobretón?—A esas alturas se habían colado en cualquier salón vacío, ¿por qué había tantas zonas sin usar en el castillo?

—Porque lo eres.—Y se quedó tan tranquilo, Ron se mordió el labio.

—Lo sigo siendo—le retó.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y aún así se supone que estás en una “cita” conmigo?

—Sí, eres sangre pura, eres guapo, y yo tengo dinero para cubrir a la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts en galeones.

Ron se quedó mudo de nuevo, ¿guapo? ¿Él? Por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo, a Malfoy le habían dado filtro de amor, desde luego no era que le faltaran enemigos al rubio, se los ganaba a pulso.

—Vale, Malfoy, vamos a ir a que veas a Madame Pomfrey, te han embrujado con filtro de amor.

Malfoy se quedó seriamente mirándole. Parecía que él mismo estaba meditándolo.

—Si me hubieran dado el filtro de amor a mí, ¿por qué me invitaste a nuestra primera cita?

Ahora se sentía mal en decirle que todo aquello había sido un error, lo mejor es que fueran a la enfermería, a Malfoy se le pasaría la tontería y cada uno de nuevo por su lado.

El rápido examen de la enfermera dio negativo, nada de filtro de amor. ¿De verdad le gustaba a Malfoy?

Quizás hubiera llegado el momento de decirle que él no tenía sentimientos románticos, que más bien se sentía solo. Que aunque sí, había descubierto que estar con él no solo era agradable sino de cierto modo divertido. No, a él no le gustaba. Más o menos, porque Malfoy era lindo. Pero también había sido muy hiriente con sus amigos. Aunque bueno, ellos ya no eran sus amigo, ¿no?

Con tanto andar con Malfoy se le había olvidado avisar a Harry, así que le dijo a Dean que le dijera a Seamus, que le dijera a Hermione que le dijera a Harry que la primera prueba serían dragones.

Cuando el día de la prueba llegó, Ron fue como el resto de sus compañeros al campo de Quidditch que había sido transformado.

Los cuatro campeones estaban llegando y Ron miró a Harry, estaba blanco, completamente blanco.

Y en comparación con los otros tres se veía súper pequeño y asustado. ¿Y si de verdad Harry no había metido su nombre en el cáliz?

Antes de subir a las gradas cierto rubio se le pegó, de ser un partido habitual cada uno hubiera subido a las gradas de su casa. Sin embargo, alumnos de diferentes casas, de diferentes escuelas, se estaban mezclando.

Se daba cuenta, que ellos, no habían estado juntos delante de nadie más. No es que estuvieran juntos, a ver.

Pero sus “citas” habían sido a solas, y ahora Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin como él mismo se autodenominaba, estaba a su lado, y eso era raro. Más raro de lo normal en sus últimas semanas. Y estas habían sido raritas, raritas.

—¿Qué?—le dijo Malfoy cuando se sentó a su lado en las gradas. Ron estaba rojo, claro, para variar.

—¿Nos sentamos juntos?—dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

—Obvio.

—No, ¿digo desde cuándo nos sentamos juntos?

—Desde que estamos juntos.—Rodó los ojos Malfoy.

—¿Estamos juntos?

Malfoy le miró, y sintió un poco de culpa. Parecía que había herido de algún modo al rubio.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba a él herirlo? ¿Quizás desde que la última vez le había devuelto el beso en la mejilla?

Malfoy miró hacia el estadio, un poco más envarado de lo normal, un poco más serio de lo normal.

Ron le tomó de la mano, sí, él, Ron Weasley, estaba tomando a Draco Malfoy de la mano en mitad de muchísima gente. Muchísima gente que les miraba, algunos de reojo, pero otros abiertamente.

Malfoy le miró, y la sonrisa que sabía podía poner, no esa pedante y altanera, sino esa otra que él había conocido en sus citas, volvió a surgir.

¿Cómo demonios había acabado saliendo con Malfoy, cogidos de la mano, y en mitad de una multitud?

Era raro, raro, raro. Pero por una vez le gustó lo raro.

Cuando salió el primer campeón, nadie volvió a mirarlos a ellos. Tampoco se soltaron de la mano, al menos hasta que salió Harry.

Ron se puso muy nervioso, y en serio se preocupó de verdad por él. Se le notaba lo asustado que estaba, y le creyó. Era imposible que Harry se hubiera metido en aquel lío solo.

Afortunadamente, Harry, pese a la locura de vuelo que se pegó, consiguió el huevo de oro y todas las partes de su cuerpo intacto.

Ron suspiró aliviado, pero Malfoy bufó.

¿Ahora qué le pasaba?

Ron fue a tomarle de la mano de nuevo, una vez hecho por primera vez, no se sentía tan raro, al parecer.

—Él—dijo apuntando con su barbilla a Harry en la arena—, sí me cae mal.

El resto estaba dejando las gradas, ya no parecían tan sorprendidos con ellos después de ver a cuatro dragones casi matando a los campeones del torneo.

—Es mi amigo—dijo Ron. Hacia tiempo que no decía algo así en voz alta.

La cara enfurruñada de Malfoy le hizo sonreír.

¿Estaba celoso?

Se habían quedado solos, y al parecer aquel día iba a ser el de las primeras veces. Por primera vez Ron besó la mejilla de Malfoy, notó contra sus labios como este sonreía y Ron pasó sus brazos atrapándolo en un abrazo de lado.

—Pensé que al estar andado solo, por fin te habías desecho de él.—Lindo, demasiado lindo.

—Me enfadé con Harry porque pensé que me había mentido.

—¿Ya no?

—No creo que esté tan loco, créeme.

—Me sigue cayendo mal.—Pero ya no parecía tan enfadado.

Ron no le había soltado, y por mucho que su mente pudiera entrar de algún modo en pánico, él no lo hizo.

—Y tú, ¿por qué andabas solo por los pasillos?—le preguntó.

Era extraño ver un color tan sonrosado en el rostro pálido de Malfoy, pero este cubría su cara y cuello. Mucho más levemente que el suyo, sí. Pero ahí estaba.

No le miró, y desde que le conocía, y sobre todo de ese modo, nunca la había visto avergonzado.

No, no podía ser que Malfoy hubiera esta orquestando todo aquello, ¿o sí?

Era el día de las primeras veces, y de nuevo le dio otra más, no fue un beso en la mejilla esta vez, sino un beso en los labios.

Por primera vez, Ron se sintió alguien importante. Alguien le había elegido a él, y le gustaba. Le gustaba bastante.

Ser el novio “de” Malfoy no le molestaba, no le molestaba para nada.

Quizás fuera hora de ir llamándolo Draco, pero de momento, besarse, les tenía demasiado ocupados.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues el cuarto OS, desde luego esta pareja es de las que más me cuesta imaginar juntas. Sobre todo en Hogwarts.
> 
> Aún así, fue entretenido escribir sobre ellos.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	6. Una apuesta es una apuesta

Está historia está basada en la idea (y el fantart en el que se inspiró) de @RivailleYJaeger espero que te guste.

(Harry/Draco)

**Una apuesta es una apuesta**

A Harry se le veían blancos los nudillos de lo fuerte que se estaba agarrando al aquel carrito metálico, ¿en qué maldito momento había aceptado aquello? ¿En qué maldito momento eso le había parecido una idea divertida?

El carro de la compra muggle en el que se había subido iba bajando la cuesta de la calle completamente vacía a toda pastilla. ¿Cuántos kilómetros por hora podía alcanzar ese chisme infernal?

Pero muy cerca de él estaba Draco en idéntica situación, ambos se miraban cada poco, y el rubio no era capaz de evitar la mueca de pánico que él mismo debía lucir.

Pero la idea había sido de Draco, ¿es que acaso no se había imaginado que eso podía ocurrir?

Una apuesta, porque a dos imbéciles como ellos dos no podían ocurrírseles mejores formas para resolver algo que retarse y apostar. El ganador, básicamente el que acabara aquella estupidez con cabeza, tendría su premio.

Harry salir formalmente a una cita con Draco, una cita de té, paseo y beso. Lo último lo había añadido él, pero no lo había dicho, y menos sabiendo lo que Draco quería si ganaba.

Draco quería que Harry dejara de insistirle en salir en una cita, así que la opción beso final le parecía complicada, pero soñar era gratis, ¿no?

Podía ser que se hubiera pasado un pelín en los últimos tiempos, acoso le parecían palabras demasiado dramáticas. Que supiera donde estaba Draco en todo momento no era tan extraño, ¿no?

Para qué retarse a un duelo de varitas o bajar al lago negro a por algún tesoro. No, ellos tenían que subirse a tratos que ni siquiera sabían cómo funcionaban, y dejarles sus varitas a sus amigos.

Era sábado y todos habían salido a Hogsmeade, Draco le había dicho que le esperaba detrás de la tienda de comestibles de la señora Fleap, Harry había alucinado cuando vio esos carritos metálicos tan comunes en establecimientos muggles. No los esperaba allí, pero no se cuestionó mucho más.

Cuando vio a Draco con Parkinson y con Zabini y como estos sonreían malignamente, tragó saliva. Con él estaban Ron y Hermione, su amiga estaba completamente en desacuerdo en que hicieran estupideces. Había propuesto que hicieran una competición de preguntas y quien más acertara ganaría.

Todos pasaron de ella. Pero quizás hubiera sido mejor, se hubiera llevado un no de Draco, pero al menos no tendría que pasar por la enfermería.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?—preguntó Harry, Draco apoyado sobre esos chisme metálicos y señalándolos le escamó, aunque también le excitó, el rubio estaba sexy en cualquier postura.

—Carreras de carritos.—Sonrió todo dientes.

—¿Carrera de carritos? No entiendo.—Draco rodó los ojos.

—Lo vi este verano cuando fui de viaje con mis padres a Estados Unidos—dijo Draco—. Se veía divertido.

Harry no sabía ni qué decir ni qué pensar, sonaba raro, olía raro, y se movía raro. Era raro, pero era Draco dándole la opción de ganar una cita. Y Harry quería una cita.

—Yo creo que es mala idea—dijo Hermione, pero ¿quién escuchaba a Hermione?

Pues él debería haberlo hecho, porque ahí estaban como dos imbéciles, sin varitas y cayendo cuesta abajo con cara de pánico y sabiendo que eso iba a acabar con los dos en la enfermería. Ni cita ni medio beso a ese ritmo.

—Te odio—le gritó Draco.

—Pero si la idea fue tuya—gritó Harry.

—Porque eres muy pesado, déjame en paz, mira lo que me haces hacer.

—Pues haber elegido algo lógico, no que acabemos sin cabeza, anormal.

—Anormal pero te gusto.

—Me lo estoy replanteando seriamente.

Todo eso daba para decir mientras caían en picado.

Draco le estaba tomando delantera, eso sí que no, si se estaba jugando la vida, al menos tenía que ganar y llegar primero. Una cita, tampoco estaba pidiendo tanto, una cita, se conformaba ya con un mísero paseo. Solo quería una maldita oportunidad de estar los dos solos, hablar, y que Draco viera que no era tan mala idea salir con él.

Se lanzó hacia delante, con todo su peso en el frente de la máquina infernal.

Total, la cabeza se la iba a abrir igual, pero Draco le imitó al ver que se estaba quedando rezagado.

—Ni te lo creas, Potter.

—Vas a acabar siendo mi novio—gritó Harry, porque de adrenalina estaba a tope, porque era un iluso, eso no era nuevo, y porque o se daba ánimo o iba a acabar cagándose en los pantalones de puro terror—. Y nos vamos a casar, y tener cinco hijos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no veía nada, ¿estaba de nuevo en la maldita estación celestial de King’s Cross? No quería volver a ver a Dumbledore, no así.

Pero escuchó a Hermione a su lado, no podía estar muerto. Lo que no tenía era puestas la gafas que su amiga le acercó.

Como había previsto estaba en la enfermería, se palpó, tenía todos los miembros.

—¿He ganado?—preguntó ansioso.

Un bufido en la cama de al lado le dijo que sí, allí estaba igual de vendado que él Draco.

—¿Tendrás una cita conmigo?—preguntó esperanzado.

—De verdad, Potter, no entiendo las ganas de salir con alguien que no quiere salir contigo.

Había ganado, no podía creerlo, después cuando sus amigos le contaron un poco lo que había pasado se quedó mirando a Draco.

—¿En serio tenías la carrera amañada?—le preguntó ofendido.

Draco miraba más allá, a sus dos amigos que se mantenían a una distancia prudencial, por miedo, obviamente.

Draco les había pedido que frenaran su golpe, pero que a Harry le dejaran chocar contra la pared. También con no dejar ganar de ninguna manera a Harry.

No habían hecho ninguna de las dos cosas porque se había “entretenido” hablando con los otros dos Gryffindor, ninguno de los cuatro hablaba sobre eso. Pero Harry se sintió herido, ¿por qué había creído que por una vez Draco Malfoy juraría limpio?

—Tú ganas—dijo Harry entristecido.

—¿Qué?—Se volteó a mirarle Draco.

—Que vale, que no tendremos cita ni volveré a pedirte una, lo has conseguido, genial por ti.

Aquello debería haber sido seguido de una salida digna de su parte, pero la verdad era que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tan solo se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

—¿Y ya está?—se quejó Draco.

—Sí, ya está.

—¿Todo esto para que ahora digas ya está?

—No era esto lo que tú querías, que te dejara en paz, pues te dejo en paz, no vas a tener que aguantarme más en tu vida.—No le miró en ningún momento.

Una cosa era que hubiera estado andando tras un imposible, pero que Draco quisiera hacerle daño intencionadamente era ya demasiado hasta para Harry.

La enfermera Pomfrey llegó y los miró mal, y a Harry hacia tiempo que esa señora había dejado de tratarlo como una calamidad, sentía algo de vergüenza de haber acabado así por algo tan estúpido.

Se estaba colocando la túnica cuando Draco se acercó a él.

—No—le dijo el rubio.

—Lo que sea, paso, Malfoy.

La cara del rubio fue de ofendido completamente, a Harry le seguía doliendo la cabeza, una oreja, varias costillas e iba a tener que lucir un vendaje como prueba de su estupidez.

Draco no lucía mucho mejor, pero tenía una herida en la ceja, y una pierna dañada.

—¿Malfoy?—se quejó.

—¿No es tu apellido?—Ahora se hacía el ofendido porque le llamara como él lo hacía, por el apellido.

—Hace años que no me llamas así.

—Hace años que perdí la cabeza, gracias por el golpe, la volví a poner en su sitio.

—Eres un idiota.

—Sí, lo soy, ¿algo más o puedo irme a hacer el idiota lejos de ti?

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? No lo entiendo, te he hecho cosas peores.—Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—Bueno, quizás ya me cansé, quizás no valga la pena arriesgar más mi cuello por ti.

—Al final los dos salimos accidentados, así que no veo dónde está el drama.

—No hay drama, ya no quiero salir contigo.

Si le hubiera pegado una bofetada el rubio no parecería tan ofendido.

—No.

—Sí.—Harry agarró su varita y salió de la enfermería a grandes zancadas mordiéndose los labios para no gemir de dolor. Pero había recogido su dignidad del suelo y no la iba a volver a soltar.

No miró atrás.

Draco se quedó en la enfermería perplejo. ¿Cuántos años llevaba Potter pidiéndole una cita? ¿Tres años? Habían vivido hasta una guerra de por medio, en bandos diferentes y el muy idiota no se había resignado, y ¿una estúpida apuesta amañada, que además había salido mal y que el moreno había ganado, le quitaba las ganas de salir con él?

Potter no le merecía, esa era la conclusión lógica. Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía traicionado, dejado tirado allí como si él ya no fuera valioso?

Quizás había estirado demasiado la cuerda que le unía a Potter, y esta le había dado en la cara como le había advertido Blaise.

Hablando de aquel traidor que se había distraído mientras él se abría la crisma.

La idea de los carritos sí la había visto en uno de sus viajes, se quedó mirando a un grupo de muggles sorprendido de lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser. No hacían más que caerse y herirse, pero en vez de dejarlo, otros nuevos subían y no paraban de reír.

Hacía mucho que no tenían un buen momento lleno de adrenalina, ambos habían sido expulsados de sus respectivos equipos de Quidditch cuando Potter en vez de perseguir a la Snitch le había perseguido a él queriendo besarle en mitad de un partido.

Le pareció divertido, pero tampoco era un suicida y obviamente no iba a chocar contra nada. O esa era la idea.

Habían chocado, y Potter le había dejado, así, por una tontería. Se iba y decía que ya no quería una cita con él.

Draco se colocó su túnica y agarró la muleta que le había dejado Madame Pomfrey. La verdad es que su idea había sido una completa basura.

Al día siguiente Potter no le prestó absolutamente ninguna atención. Y eso era algo a lo que Draco no estaba acostumbrado, él se llevaba la atención, de todos, y especialmente de ese cuatro ojos bobalicón, que cenaba mirando su plato y no a Draco.

¿No era eso lo que siempre había querido? ¿Que Potter le dejara tranquilo? Pero era mentira, hasta él mismo lo sabía cuando lo decía con toda la boca llena de su estúpido ego.

Dos días, aguantó dos días, y mucho era, sinceramente.

—No tienes palabra, Potter—le dijo cuando el moreno iba con cara de culo, y culo torcido a su lado.

—Pasa de mí, Malfoy.

Se fue sin mirarle, sin mirarle a él, que le tenía gastado de tanto mirarle.

Corrió detrás de él y le agarró de la túnica, con la mala suerte de hacerle un enorme rasgón. Potter le miró con cara de querer matarlo, y no a besos, precisamente.

Ese lado del moreno no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

—Hicimos una apuesta y la ganaste, tienes que tener una cita conmigo.

Cara de culo y culo torcido le miraron con espanto, como si él hubiera sido poseído o algo así.

—No—le dijo Potter.

—Claro que sí—se enfadó Draco.

—Eres muy pesado, de verdad que sí.

—No tanto como tú, tres años he estado aguantándote detrás de mí, y ahora, que lo consigues no te da la gana de tener la maldita cita—se quejó, sonaba absurdo, pero no iba a flaquear—. Ahora tienes que hacerlo.

—Malfoy…

—Tú te callas, Zanahoria larguirucha.

—No insultes a mis amigos.

—Tengamos la cita.

—No te entiendo—gimió Harry agarrándose la cabeza.

—Ni yo a ti, ¿era mentira que te gustaba?—se quejó Draco en un tono que había sonado levemente lastimero.

—No, no era mentira.

—Entonces, ¿te he dejado de gustar en un día?

De algún modo los amigos de Potter los habían dejado solos en algún punto. Y mejor, Draco se dio cuenta de que aquel momento no estaba siendo el más digno de su vida.

—No.

—O sea, que te sigo gustando.—Sonó triunfante, pero Potter le miraba mal.

—¿Por qué ahora sí quieres salir conmigo?—Decirle la verdad, que no le gustaba no tener su atención todo el tiempo, le supo a que no iba a conseguir volverla a tener.

—Teníamos una apuesta, ganaste, ahora toca tener una cita.

—¿Solo por eso?

—¿Para qué querías tener tú la cita?

—Draco, ¿sabes que no se debe contestar una pregunta con otra?

Al menos, había vuelto a ser Draco.

—Para enamorarte—claudicó Potter.

—Pues enamórame, ¿no?— Le dijo mucho más cerca, tan cerca que casi le besa. Potter sonrió como el tonto que sabía podía llegar a ser por él, y así sí eran como tenían que ser la cosas.

—El sábado, en Hogsmeade, me recoges en Slytherin a las cuatro.

—No funciona así, yo te digo la hora y a dónde iremos, Draco.

—A las cuatro, y peínate.

Draco se fue cojeando por el pasillo, y Harry se sujetó las costillas.

Le había costado muchísimo ignorarle, pero Ginny llevaba meses insistiéndole en que tenía que cambiar de táctica. Ignorar a Draco Malfoy por 48 horas había conseguido lo que en tres años no había podido.

Solo esperaba que el sábado ambos volvieran de una pieza, pero conociéndolos no garantizaba mucho la cosa, eso sí, iba a conseguir su beso. 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer drarry, curiosamente pensé que me ibais a pedir más de ellos, pero una cosa me queda claro por vuestras peticiones, a todas os gusta Draco XDD
> 
> Fue divertido.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besito.
> 
> Shimi.


	7. El sustituto

Esta historia corresponde a la petición de @Milian_mei espero que te guste.

(Snupin)

**El sustituto**

—No está bien, Remus es el mejor profesor que hemos tenido en todos estos años—se quejó Harry.

—El director ha dicho que solo serán unos días—dijo en voz baja Hermione sentada detrás de Harry y de Ron—. Ahora callaros o nos echará de clases.

Delante de ellos, Snape no pegaba en aquel aula donde por primera vez habían aprendido algo en los tres años que llevaban de clases.

El aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se había oscurecido y no solo porque Snape había corrido todas las cortinas.

—Abran sus libros por la página número 394.

Los alumnos obedecieron rápidamente, no tocaba el estudio de los hombres lobos pero Snape no dio opción a queja, y solo se escuchó un bajo murmullo cuando mandó una redacción de 30 cm sobre mitos y realidades de esas criaturas.

Cuando la clase acabó Severus miró el aula vacía. Llevaba años pidiendo ser profesor de la materia. Sin duda, era mucho más interesante que tener a decenas de niños cortando raíces sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo.

Pero no, él seguía encerrado en las mazmorras marchitándose, sin importarle a nadie.

Quizás esa frase hubiera cambiado un poco en los últimos tiempos, un poco.

Abrió las cortinas, la luz entró y Severus subió por las escaleras que llevaban al despacho y habitaciones de Remus.

Todo estaba ordenado de un modo un tanto caótico, pero entendía el orden de la zona. Libros, tarros y objetos peculiares que Remus había ido recolectando de sus más variopintos empleos.

Detrás de la puerta del despacho encontró al actual profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin, en la cama con un aspecto horrible.

—¿Cómo ha ido la clase?—preguntó con una voz dolorosamente ronca.

—Creo que eres demasiado blando con esos chicos, los malacostumbras.

El hombre dibujó un atisbo de sonrisa que dolía solo con verle.

—Tú eres demasiado duro.

Severus caminó hasta la cama, y se sentó en la orilla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó tocándole la frente, seguía ardiendo.

—Como si un lobo me hubiera roto todos los huesos—se burló el hombre en la cama.

—Te prometo que mejoraré la poción matalobos.

Remus tomó la mano de Severus que descansaba en su frente otorgándole algo de frescor y consuelo para llevarla hasta sus labios agrietados.

—No puedo llevar una maldición y no tener consecuencias, Severus.—Intentó tranquilizarle después de besar sus nudillos.

Aquel hombre rígido, severo y lleno de tantas heridas en su corazón como él mismo le había dado lo que jamás nadie había podido.

Paz con su lobo, sufría los efectos físicos de que su cuerpo se rompiera para que la bestia saliera, pero su mente quedaba intacta, su lobo se doblegaba al hombre que Remus era. Y todo había sido gracias a Severus.

—Duerme un poco.—El tono vagamente suave del pocionista era algo realmente raro de escuchar, pero que Remus tenía el privilegio de hacerlo.

—Estoy harto de dormir—se quejó.

Una sonrisa igualmente indulgente subió a los labios de Severus, si sus alumnos le vieran así toda aquella mala fama sufriría un desplome.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, Remus tuvo un deja vu salvo que no tenía 11 años y todos sus amigos habían muerto o desaparecido.

Severus nunca fue un amigo, tampoco podía considerarlo un enemigo, eran James y Sirius quienes le tenían un odio desmedido. Para él, solo era un pobre chico con demasiados problemas, sobre todo provenientes de dos Gryffindors absurdamente celosos.

Al menos, eso era Severus para él. Este le dejó bien claro que el sentimiento no era mutuo y trató de echarle cada vez que tuvo opción.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que ahora sería todo lo contrario. Que ahora estaría en su cama cuidando de él, esforzándose día a día por crear una mejora para la poción matalobos.

Que habrían creado una relación, extraña al principio. Severus no era alguien de fácil trato, pero Remus tenía mucha, muchísima paciencia y muy pocas ganas de llevar una enemistad infantil a su vida adulta.

Pasaron de que Severus le detestara a que mínimamente le tolerara. De la tolerancia a una leve camaradería. De la camaradería a pequeños momentos de comunión. De ahí, Severus le mostró una cara que realmente le había sorprendido. Pasión desbordante, afilada incluso. Deseo como pocas veces Remus había llegado a sentir.

La necesidad de tenerle a todas horas, de pasar las noches en vela, a su edad, para besarse, tocarse, follarse de mil maneras. Y todas ellas con Severus.

De un amante fogoso, a un amor suave, lleno de picos donde podían quemarse, para bajar a la calma de dos hombres solitarios.

Su cuerpo estaba destrozado tras la transformación, pero su alma nunca había estado tan sanada como en esos pocos meses en los que habían establecido aquella relación.

Remus le besó, no se contentaba ya con sus dedos, y Severus, el rígido profesor, se volvió un poco más suave, más blando y le correspondió.

—Tengo que irme.

—No te vayas—se quejó Remus, aunque sabía que poco iban a poder hacer.

—Tengo clase con esos malditos niños.

—Deberías dejar de ser profesor.—Se rió Remus, aunque le dolieron las costillas por el movimiento.

—No hasta que tenga tu puesto.—La sonrisa ladina, le encendía más de lo que podía reconocer. Pero le ayudó a recolocarse mejor en la cama, y le dio otro beso antes de levantarse.

—Gracias.

—No me las darás cuando me prefieran a mí como profesor de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras.

—Gracias por estar en mi vida.

No hablaban de eso, no se hacían bobas promesas de amor. Quedaba mucho por llegar, Dumbledore no le había llevado de vuelta a Hogwarts por nada. Estaba reuniendo de nuevo a la Orden.

Venían épocas muy oscuras de nuevo, pero agradecía aquello que ambos estaban creando, aunque fuera reciente, aunque no pudiera durar mucho.

Severus se inclinó de nuevo sobre Remus, sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y le besó.

—Descansa y recupérate—le pidió apenas se separó. Su voz era caliente, Remus anheló un poco más de contacto a poder ser más hacia abajo.

Quedaban horas de clases, pero aquella noche Severus estaría de nuevo con él, cuando todos durmieran. Cuando solo fueran brazos y piernas enredados.

—Ya quiero que vuelva Remus—se quejó Harry, dejándose caer sobre el pupitre, secundado por Ron que emitió un sonoro bufido cuando Severus volvió al aula al día siguiente.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a su profesor. Seguía siendo oscuro, déspota y amargado; pero nunca esperó que fuera él quien abogara, entre todo el claustro de Hogwarts, por que los alumnos ampliaran sus mentes en cuanto a lo que todos sabían de los hombres lobos.

Sabía que el profesor Lupin lo era, aquella debilidad que aquejaba tras cada luna llena no era nada discreta.

¿Qué motivos tenía Snape para ayudar a Lupin?

El profesor giró su varita levantando todos los ensayos y poniendo una fea mueca cuando tomó los de Ron y Harry, ella ya les había dicho que no aceptaría algo tan emborronado de tinta, aunque no fuera el profesor titular.

—Granger, dije 30 cm no un metro.

—Lo siento, profesor—contestó rápidamente—, me emocioné. ¿Sabía que hay un movimiento para que todos los hombre lobos reciban poción matalobos de modo regular y gratuito y el Ministerio se niega?

Snape solo rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, no la amonestó llamándola sabelotodo, no la mandó callar.

Aquello era extraño, muy extraño.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimamente estoy muy en sintonía con esta pareja, me encantan, y me parecen, que ambos podrían curarse las heriditas muy bien juntos.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	8. Cuídate

Esta historia está basada en la idea de @WinNovLove he intentado ceñirme a lo que me proponías, aunque creo que no ha quedado tan occ como esperábamos, pero en lo demás espero que te guste.

(Draco/Cedric)

**Cuídate**

(Una pequeña aclaración, obviamente Cedric no muere en el torneo, ni todo acaba en la batalla de Hogwarts)

Draco se esforzaba mucho, de verdad que lo hacía, pero parecía que nunca iba a poder ser suficiente.

—Esto es asqueroso, al menos podrías esforzarte más después de que te salváramos el culo.—El plato de comida que había estado preparando durante horas fue arrojado contra sus pies.

No, Draco no había sido bien recibido en el campamento de la Orden del Fénix.

La guerra se había recrudecido, sus padres habían muerto y Draco había sido rescatado en último momento gracias a que su madre había hecho un acuerdo con Potter.

Él no sabía qué es lo que su madre había dicho o hecho, lo único que supo es que despertó en una enfermería después de días de ser rescatado de su propia mansión, donde servía de entretenimiento para los mortífagos.

Sin embargo, en aquel lugar era tan querido como en su último destino.

No podía culparlos del todo, nadie confiaba en Draco, nadie hablaba de más delante de él, ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios se encontraba. Y de eso había pasado ya un año.

Le había quitado la varita, le habían puesto a cocinar, y Draco era realmente un negado. Pero intentaba esforzarse.

—Toma.—Sabía quién era, en realidad era el único que allí era amable con él.

Aceptó el trapo que le ofreció.

Cédric Diggory, lo recordaba de la escuela, iba algunos cursos por delante de él era de los pocos que se comía lo que Draco cocinaba sin rechistar.

—No le hagas caso, no está tan malo.—El castaño tomó una cucharada del estofado que él había cocinado. No le pasó por alto que no lo masticó, directamente lo tragó.

Draco sonrió, pero suspiró cuando se fue, se agachó y comenzó a limpiar los restos a sus pies.

Reconocía que con los mortífagos todo era más físicos, amaban maldecir a Draco, torturarle de un modo más brutal. En este bando había encontrado otro tipo de tortura, una más psicológica.

Las dos habían acabado por destrozarle, y hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

Todos los días se decía que él era un superviviente, que un puñado de malas palabras, algunos desplantes no podían ser nada en comparación con lo que sus padres habrían sufrido.

También sabía que el único motivo por el que aún estaba vivo era Potter. Sin embargo, este no había hecho lo más mínimo por hacer su estancia mínimamente agradable allí. Nunca había frenado ninguna de las burlas que debía sufrir a diario, nunca evitó que todo el trabajo que realizaba por mantener en orden el único lugar donde le dejaban estar a parte de su habitación fuera desbaratado por alguien.

Que lo que debía llevarle solo una par de horas, consumiera todo su tiempo.

Draco no había sido un gran tipo, lo sabía, pero aquello era a todas luces injusto, aún así, parecía solo verlo él.

Cuando fue a quejarse a Potter, este tan solo lo miró serio.

—Solo es limpiar una cocina, no se te van a caer las manos.

Draco le había explicado que daba igual las veces que la limpiara, volvía a ensuciarse como si alguien la tuviera hechizada.

Potter fue a comprobarlo aquella noche, y milagrosamente la cocina permaneció en perfectas condiciones.

Draco quedó como un mentiroso, y día tras día se tenía que enfrentar a lo mismo.

Un día estuvo hasta las cuatro de la mañana limpiando, para levantarse a las seis a preparar el desayuno.

Por suerte, la mayoría de las veces solo debía hacerlo dos o tres veces más después de cada comida. Era tan absurdamente infantil, y sin embargo, cumplía perfectamente su cometido, daban igual sus esfuerzos, destrozaba día a día un poco más a Draco.

Ese día, quien quiera que fuera debía estar muy molesto con él, tuvo que hacerlo siete veces.

Draco se miró las manos, estaban completamente destrozadas del fuerte jabón, de la cantidad de agua que debía usar para dejar el lugar a la altura de lo “único” que se le requería. Weasley le había dicho uno de los días que salió completamente agotado de la cocina que hacer eso a cambio de comida, techo y protección, era más de lo que él merecía.

Draco no tenía nada que decir, estaría muerto a esas alturas, lo sabía.

Le habían dejado un cuarto pequeño que no debía compartir con nadie, aunque más bien se imaginaba que nadie quería dormir en la misma habitación que él.

Estaba bien, al menos en aquel lugar no tenía que preocuparse de nada más.

Se dirigía hacia allí, no le obligaban a encerrarse pero las alternativas no eran mucho mejor.

El lugar era medianamente grande, como un campamento de campaña donde la zona del comedor estaba en el centro. Varios despachos donde se reunían Potter y los suyos, los dormitorios comunes, baños y zonas donde Draco no había ido nunca.

Había sido prisionero en su propia casa, pero aquí aún lo seguía siendo, por mucho que quisiera encontrar las diferencias.

—Buen trabajo—escuchó a su espalda cuando salió de la cocina.

Era imposible que fuera otra persona que Cedric, Draco se giró, no es que hablaran mucho, de hecho el antiguo Hufflepuff casi nunca estaba en el campamentos, pero sí era el único que se dirigía a él amablemente.

Draco le sonrió, tampoco sabía bien qué decirle. Se lo agradecía infinitamente, y secretamente, o quizás no tanto, siempre esperaba para verlo en el comedor.

Un rostro amable, alguien que le miraba, que le sonreía. Lo siguiente era fácil de deducir por su inclinación sexual, Draco tampoco le daba más importancia.

—Gracias—le contestó.

—Esto pasará, Draco.—Nunca habían tenido una conversación de verdad. Y a Draco comenzaba a olvidársele cómo se tenían.

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó suspirando.

—Pronto, espero.

Draco no sabía a qué tenerle más miedo, si a su presente o a su futuro.

Si estos pocos hacían su vida miserable, ¿qué ocurriría cuando la sociedad mágica cayera sobre él? No era estúpido, lo haría, por mucho que Potter tuviera algo que decir a su favor, si es que lo hacía, su apellido estaba ligado por mucho a todo lo que sería condenado.

Si Potter no vencía, sería peor, sí, mucho peor.

—Mañana nos vamos—le confesó Cedric. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado que alguien le contaba algo sobre los planes de la resistencia—Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿eh?

Su sonrisa era realmente bonita, Draco intentó no sentir nada, absolutamente nada, solo le haría daño. Pero fracasó.

—¿Vamos?—escuchó a sus espaldas, tras él estaba Potter. Desde que había sido rescatado había podido comprobar que algo había cambiado en él. Quizás solo fuera que le tocó, como a él, madurar a velocidad exprés. Quizás era la carga sobre sus hombros, solo sabía que si alguna vez Potter fue una persona alegre, ya no lo era.

Le estaba hablando a Cedric, este solo puso una mano sobre su hombro, era suave y pesada a la vez, ¿hacía cuánto nadie le tocaba para darle ánimos?

El recuerdo de sus padres le entristeció enormemente con solo un gesto.

La mirada que Potter le dio le hizo tragarse el “cuídate” que le hubiera gustado desearle a Cedric.

La cercanía de ambos le hizo olvidarse de sus estúpidos sentimientos.

El campamento se quedó bajo mínimos al día siguiente.

Draco tenía menos trabajo cocinando, sin embargo las tareas de limpieza seguían siendo tan tediosas como siempre. Jamás dejaría de limpiar platos y suelos, era como su propia maldición.

La otra era esperar la vuelta de los que se habían marchado, pero pasaron muchísimos días sin noticias. No es que alguien fuera a contarle algo sobre las misiones o el avance en la guerra. Pero al menos ver volver a Potter y los suyos significaba esperanza.

Ver volver a Cedric significaba algo que él nunca podría tener, pero que le hacía sentir vivo.

El día que Potter volvió hacía calor, Draco estaba en el suelo limpiando una y otra vez, ese día las manchas se estaban reproduciendo sin darle ningún respiro.

Se levantó para ver mejor a todos los que volvían. Potter era evidente en el grupo, si Draco no lo viera con sus propios ojos diría que Voldemort había ocupado el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de escuela. Se notaba pesado, cargante, maligno.

Draco miró a cada uno de sus acompañantes, pero no le encontró, solo vio cansancio y dolor en cada uno de los rostros que no le miraban.

Cedric nunca se separaba del escuadrón de Potter, igual que Weasley y Granger, dudaba que lo hubieran dejado en otra misión, en otro campamento.

Potter le miró, Draco tenía un estropajo gastado y lleno de espuma que le pesaba en las manos cansadas.

Lo supo, lo supo por el dolor en sus ojos, por la tristeza en su rostro.

Cedric no iba a volver, no volvería a verlo, a ver su rostro amable, a oír sus intentos de ánimos, a que se comiera su comida aunque no estuviera muy buena.

No iba a poder decirle que se cuidara, no iba a poder decirle nada nunca más.

Tres meses después la guerra se acabó.

Draco fue exculpado en un juicio donde Potter habló a su favor aunque no le miró en ningún momento.

El Ministerio erigió un monumento a los caídos en la guerra, Draco nunca lo visitó. Sin embargo, sí visitó una tumba. Solo lo haría una vez, se prometió.

Era sencilla, y el lugar era muy agradable, Draco sonrió y pensó que era un sitio perfecto para él.

Miró el grabado en la piedra. Repasó la fecha una y otra vez y suspiró.

—Gracias.—No tenía un gran discurso que soltar, y dudaba que Cedric fuera a oírlo, pero Draco necesitaba decirlo.

Había comprado unas flores, se sentía un poco ridículo con ellas, pero creía que era lo correcto. Las dejó en la tierra, y acarició la lápida.

—Cuídate.

Draco nunca más volvió a visitarle, pero nunca se olvidó de él.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea era un Draco más cosita, y lo comencé un montón de veces, pero en ninguna se me hacía así. Es como si eso fuera imposible con la idea que tengo de Draco en mi mente, si hubiera sido Scorpius, quizás. Aún así, creo que al angst sí le he dado, jejejeje.
> 
> Me doy cuenta de que quedan tres historias solo.
> 
> Sé que son muy cortitas, pero las que me leéis ya sabéis que no se me dan las cosas muy largas. Aún así, espero que os estén gustando.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	9. Donde caben dos, caben tres

Esta historia está basada en la idea de @unpocodeamortentia al principio no sabía cómo iba a abordar esta curiosa idea, pero espero que te guste el resultado.

(Remus/Sirius/Tonks)

**Donde caben dos, caben tres**

Harry no podía estar más feliz, era el primer verano que pasaba con Sirius y no con sus odiosos tíos.

Dumbledore había accedido a que Harry pasara aquellos meses tras el ataque de Voldemort en el Ministerio en Grimmauld Place.

Sirius había ampliado excesivamente el jardín trasero de la casa, ahora podían jugar varios partidos de quidditch a la vez si quisieran. Pero le servía para poder volar todo lo que quisiera. Tenía terminantemente prohibido salir de la casa.

Y aunque se quejaría por el encierro, prefería ese al que sus tíos solían obligarle en su habitación.

Además, Sirius era muy divertido, a veces demencialmente divertido, la verdad. El único capaz de bajarle los pies al suelo era Remus que también se había instalado en la casa.

Tenerlos a ambos era genial, y Ron y Hermione habían prometido ir a pasar un par de semanas todos juntos.

Más miembros de la orden iban y venían. Sin duda, eran las mejores vacaciones de toda su vida.

—Hola Harry.—Tonks era una de los invitados más habituales. Harry no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando la chica le hablaba, era muy guapa, y muy llamativa. Y ella tenía determinadas partes de su cuerpo realmente hermosas, Harry tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no quedarse mirándola, y como si ella se diera cuenta de lo abochornado que se sentía Harry, adoptaba una variedad de poses realmente sugerentes.

—Dora.—Sirius apareció en la cocina, y la amonestó, la chica bufó levemente mientras sonreía pícara. Pasó al lado de Harry, y le revolvió el cabello, era incapaz de apartar los ojos del prominente escote.

Harry sonrió avergonzado, pero en cuanto se fuera a dormir iba a tener material más que suficiente para… para sus cosas.

Tenía 16 años, estaba hasta arriba de hormonas, y mucho, mucho tiempo libre.

Dividía su tiempo entre lecturas, volar, trabajos manuales privados y observación, mucha observación. En esto último estaba ganando mucha destreza.

Y se dio cuenta que quizás estaba ganando demasiada. Hermione ya había hecho algún comentario al respecto, pero tanto Harry y Ron habían dicho que tenía la mirada muy sucia para creer que entre Sirius y Remus había algo más que una profunda amistad.

Pero profunda era la lengua que le estaba metiendo Remus a Sirius en la boca cuando Harry estaba tranquilamente volando más bajo de lo que había pensado.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió era más de lo que su débil mente llena de señores oscuros y pechos de auroras jóvenes y de pelo rosa le provocaban.

Casi se cae de la escoba. Esa noche le costó mucho mirar a ambos durante la cena.

—¿Has tenido alguna visión, Harry?—Le preguntó Sirius asustado. Visión, sin duda había sido, no se le iba a olvidar lo rápido que era Remus en desnudar a su padrino. Gracias por un nuevo trauma.

—No, nada de visiones.—Comió sus guisantes sin dejar de recordar a Remus encima de Sirius, y ahora estaban allí hablando como si no pasara nada.

Harry no era alguien intolerante, solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

Y cuando lo había hecho, cuando incluso estaba encantado con que ellos dos fueran pareja. Deseando que se lo dijeran a todos para poder contarlo él también, vio algo que le descuadró todos los esquemas.

Y no solo eso, le enfadó, le enfadó muchísimo.

Tenía a Remus por una persona íntegra, por un hombre calmado y confiable. Ya se había dado cuenta que si se trataba de Sirius podía perder un poquito las formas.

Pero desde que los había “pillado” en el jardín, había recogido gestos que antes no había tenido en cuenta. Caricias, miradas, algunas prendas en la habitación de Sirius. Detalles.

Ahora ver a Remus acariciándole la mejilla a Tonks y con sonrisa de estúpido enamorado le enojó.

Para Harry, en su tierna cabeza llena de imágenes lujuriosas sobre el amor entre ellos, eso solo podía ser una traición a Sirius.

La mano de Tonks acariciando una parte mucho menos discreta de Remus le hizo verlo todo rojo, vale que quizás le hubiera excitado un poco. Pero porque era Tonks y estaba muy buena.

De nuevo esa noche Sirius volvió a preguntarle que si ocurría algo malo.

Malísimo hubiera dicho Harry que fulminaba con la mirada tanto a Remus como a Tonks, la destruye relaciones, que se había quedado a cenar.

—Nada—farfulló.

Necesitaba que Hermione y Ron llegaran a pasar sus vacaciones con él. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso.

¿Debía contárselo a Sirius? Todo le decía que sí, pero también debía reconocerle que les había visto y le daba un poco de vergüenza.

¿Quizás ellos habían roto y Remus no estaba haciendo nada malo?

De vez en cuando Sirius y Remus se peleaban a grito pelado, se dejaban de hablar por días. ¿Habrían roto? ¿Se estarían peleando porque Sirius había descubierto el engaño de Remus?

Sin embargo, Sirius, de natural con tendencias infantiles, no estaba armando ningún drama en la mesa. Hablaba con Tonks muy amigablemente, aunque a Remus lo cierto es que ni le miraba.

Harry se había desencantado.

Le gustaba la idea de Sirius y Remus juntos, tontamente había pensado que podrían ser los padres que él nunca había tenido.

Pero ahí estaba Tonks toqueteando las partes nobles de Remus. Además que ella era mucho más joven que él, también mayor para Harry, pero aún así.

Harry se fue esa noche temprano a la cama, no le gustaba verles tan amigables.

Remus le captó la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, Harry gritó en su mente “traidor” y se fue.

Podría ser que el infantil estuviera siendo él, negándose a hablar con Remus. Quizás, pero no le salía, lo malo es que se estaba haciendo muy evidente. Y sabía que estaba lastimando a Remus, a lo mejor debería hablar con él. Decirle que le había visto, y que antes le había visto también con Sirius.

Quizás Harry debería dejar de ver a otros.

Estaba convirtiéndose en un verano muy raro, al punto de echar de menos a los Dursley y su total indiferencia.

La casa era grande, pero al final todos los habitantes frecuentaban las mismas zonas. Remus había salido en una misión por un par de días, y Harry sintió que en parte, se quitaba un peso de encima.

Pero Tonks había ido a pasar la tarde, aquello le sorprendió, pero más verla tan amigable con Sirius. Le gustaba Tonks, le gustaba un montón, pero empezaba a cogerle manía.

¿Acaso no tenía casa?

Los tres volaron un rato, ella era la mejor de los tres, y por un momento se le olvidó sus resquemores contra ella cuando tanto Sirius como él volaban a su zaga y tenían un primerísimo plano de su culo. Dios bendito, era el culo más perfecto de los culos perfectos.

La risita de Sirius le hizo volver a la realidad, y a humillarse a sí mismo por ponerse en evidencia babeando por Tonks.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo, y empezó a pensar que ambos estaban yendo detrás con demasiado gusto.

Al final fue divertido, si no fuera auror Tonks sería una increíble buscadora al Quidditch, era súper rápida y estaba más loca que nadie que hubiera conocido arriesgando hasta el último minuto.

Kreacher les había llevado limonada y algunos sandwiches al jardín y los tomaron relajadamente.

Realmente entendía porque le gustaba Tonks a Remus.

—Me voy a la ducha—anunció Harry, sintiéndose no solo sudado.

—Buena idea—Admitió Sirius—¿Qué dices, quieres una ducha, Dora?

Harry sintió que tenía cera acumulada y heredada de sus antepasados en los oídos y esta escuchando mal, porque el tono le había sonado demasiado sugerente. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, pero no, Tonks sonreía de un modo que a Harry le hacía hormiguear todo el cuerpo.

Mierda.

Los tres entraron en la casa, pero Harry sentía que estaba metiéndose en el sueño de otra persona. Uno húmedo. Mierda de hormonas, así no se podía estar.

Harry fue hacia su habitación, y Sirius y Tonks siguieron el camino.

—Ven, te dejaré unas toallas—dijo Sirius. Pero a Harry no le engañaba, para nada, esos dos se iban a duchar juntos. Se metió en su habitación, para sacar la cabeza después y ver que Tonks no salió en mucho tiempo.

No podía ser, ¿Sirius y Tonks? ¿Tonks y Remus?

Harry tampoco salió un buen rato del baño, se dedicó a sus propios asuntos. Demasiadas imágenes, y ninguna de Voldemort, sinceramente.

Tonks se fue tarde ese día de Grimmauld Place. Harry estaba pasmado, y la verdad, cada vez le costaba más trabajo disimular.

Cuando Remus volvió al día siguiente, Sirius y él volvían a llevarse estupendamente. Demasiado estupendamente, la verdad.

No es que Harry fuera un cotilla, quizás el tema “Sirius-Remus, Remus-Tonks, Tonks-Sirius” le estaba intrigando ya demasiado, y él era curioso, eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Y además, si no querían que los descubriera ya podrían ser un pelín más discretos.

Desde luego, ese verano estaba siendo único. En una semana Hermione y Ron estarían allí, y se moría de ganas de contarles lo que había averiguado.

Era demasiado jugoso, y durante toda la semana estuvo de un humor increíble.

Hermione fue la primera en llegar, estaba bronceada, había estado de vacaciones y se veía preciosa. Su amiga se lanzó a sus brazos haciéndolo reír de felicidad.

Un poco más tarde llegó Ron. Había crecido muchísimo en esas semanas. Harry tuvo que mirar hacia arriba asombrado. Se veía impresionante.

Un poco torpemente le envolvió en un abrazo todo lleno de brazos, era genial tenerlos a ambos allí. Y Harry tiró de Hermione para incluirla.

Los tres se fueron al jardín, estuvieron horas hablando de sus vacaciones, Harry estuvo reservando la noticia para último momento, Ron enloqueció, pero Ron siempre enloquecía, Hermione se quedó callada un buen rato.

—¿No dices nada? Tú tenías razón, Sirius y Remus están juntos.

—No sé, lo de Tonks es extraño—dijo ella.

—Bueno, es que Tonks está impresionante.—Harry le dio un codazo a Ron, sabía que el comentario no le iba a gustar a Hermione, y no se equivocó.

—Tú…tú estás guapa…—Intentó arreglarlo.

—Cállate.

—No sé, ahora parece que lo que sea que les pasaba se arregló, están “pegajosos”, quizás ambas aventuras con Tonks les ayudara en su relación.

Hermione no decía nada y Ron estaba imaginando precisamente eso que había dicho Harry porque sus orejas están completamente rojas.

Para la cena apareció Tonks y Ron y Harry comenzaron a reírse de un modo demasiado bobo para su amiga.

La cena fue muy agradable, todos hablaron, rieron y comieron una barbaridad. A Harry le estaba entrando sueño después de tratar de aguantar por más de una hora en el salón.

—Nos vamos a dormir—dijo Hermione, Harry lo agradeció, pero Ron, que era menos discreto que él, solo tenía ojos para Tonks.

—Pero…

—Los tres—dijo ella firme—. Buenas noches.

Ron iba farfullando y Harry se sintió por primera vez en casa, no es que no le gustara estar allí en vez de con sus tíos, pero sus dos amigos eran mucho más que amigos para él, mucho, mucho más.

Le pasó un brazo a Hermione por los hombros, y trató de hacer lo mismo con Ron, pero era imposible, se había convertido en un gigante. Ron dejó caer su brazo a los hombres de Harry.

—Están juntos—dijo Hermione, como si hubiera dado con la solución a una poción de séptimo grado.

—Eso ya te lo dije yo antes.—Bostezó Harry cuando entraron a la habitación.

—Los tres.

A Harry se le quitó el sueño rápidamente.

—Eso no es posible.—Ron por inercia siempre negaba lo que decía Hermione.

—Es la única solución.—Cuando Hermione adoptaba ese tono es que de verdad lo era, y pocas veces la había visto equivocarse.

—Pero.

—¿No habéis visto las miradas que los tres se han estado dirigiendo?—Enunció ella—. Además se mueven de un modo muy curioso, no es como si ellos fueran detrás de ella, sino como si se movieran los tres a la vez.

Un largo silencio se hizo en la habitación que los tres iban a compartir.

—Wow, eso sí que es una imagen para no olvidar—dijo Ron después de cepillarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama.

—Ron, eres asqueroso.

—Tú lo dijiste, ¿qué quieres?

Verlos pelear también era como una costumbre, podían estar un buen rato así.

Harry no había contemplado esa opción, ¡Qué estúpido! Pero, ¿cómo? Una relación de tres personas, tenía que ser muy complicada.

Los tres se callaron de golpe, había risas en el pasillo, la risa de Tonks era única, podría haberla identificado en cualquier sitio.

Pero las palabras calmadas de Remus, y el tintineo de la cadena que Sirius llevaba en sus pantalones les decían que iban los tres juntos.

Oyeron como la puerta de la habitación cercana se cerró, y ruido de voces amortiguadas, de golpe, solo silencio.

¿Habían puesto un hechizo silenciador?

Los tres amigos se miraron con los ojos muy abierto.

—Eres un genio, Hermione—la alabó Ron, una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios hizo sonreír a Harry.

La verdad es que estaba realmente bonita, miró a su amigo que también parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

De nuevo, sus orejas estaban al rojo.

—¿Cómo vamos a dormir?—preguntó ella sin darse cuenta de lo que pudieran estar pensando sus amigos.

—Me pido en medio—dijo Harry saltando de golpe en la cama.

Habían ensanchado la cama, y tenía a un lado a Hermione dándole toquecitos con los pies helados en sus tobillos. Al otro, Ron había estirado el brazo que daba hacia Harry sobre su cabeza, dejándolo mucho más cerca de su pecho de ese modo.

Se sentía bien estar así, los había echado muchísimo de menos.

El amor puede darse de muchas maneras, y ninguna es mejor que otra, el amor es amor, pensó Harry antes de quedarse dormido. 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno, arriba el poliamor, o cualquier tipo de amor siempre que a ti te venga bien y todo el mundo esté de acuerdo.
> 
> Si te gusta esta temática y no has leído Gatito III, te animo a hacerlo (autospam descarado XD)
> 
> Pues nos quedan dos historias más, no os creáis que me olvido, y las que quedan son, bajo mi punto de vista complejas.
> 
> Una porque tiene muchos datos interesantes, y otra porque es algo que nunca he escrito y estoy deseando saber qué tal se me da.
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	10. Cómo conquistar a tu propio dragón

Esta historia está basada en la petición de @maga_luna basada en un desafío de slasheaven de Tsunade la quinta, espero que te guste. No conseguí introducir a todos los personajes, aún así fue interesante que la idea estuviera tan estructurada.  
  
  


(Charlie/Draco)  
  
  


**Cómo conquistar a tu propio dragón**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Charlie estaba cansado de la vida solitaria en una reserva perdida de la mano de Dios. Amaba a sus queridos dragones con toda el alma, pero los cuidadores de dragones eran tipos muy solitarios, callados y muy poco gays. Un problema cuando tienes que pasar meses y meses aislado con tu propia mano como única compañera.

Cuando McGonagall fue a tomar el té un domingo con su madre y le vio en la Madriguera insistió para que tomara el puesto de Hagrid como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sentía que esas dos se habían compinchado para sacarlo de la casa a toda prisa.

Charlie en un primer momento dijo que no, ya había tenido suficiente de soledad, y estar rodeados de niños no lo veía como una gran cambio.

Todo cambió cuando por insistencia de su madre, que estaba un pelín harta de verlo en casa, le hizo ir a Hogwarts. Vio al profesor de Runas Antiguas.

Se enamoró, bueno, en realidad lo que le pasó es que se le puso dura, porque era el tipo más guapo, más caliente, y más carismático que había visto en su vida.

Trabajaba allí y gritaba culo gay por todos los lados.

Después se enteró que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Un dragón, aquel puesto lo tenía todo.

Firmó sin mirar las condiciones, el sueldo o la asignatura.

Resolvió que en Hogwarts eran unos explotadores, aquel sueldo no daba ni para gastárselo en las Tres Escobas una noche de sábado. Que la cabaña de Hagrid no iba a ser el lugar donde se alojara, aquello olía a trol muerto. Y que el temario estaba diseñado para hacer una selección natural para mermar la población actual de magos y brujas jóvenes.

Quizás hubiera tenido que mirar la letra pequeña. Pero solo tenía ojos para ese chico serio, de pelo largo platino, y un culo tan respingón como su nariz.

Su madre daba saltos de alegría cuando le dijo que se iba, poco más y haría una fiesta. Charlie no se enteró que la hizo la misma noche que él se fuera, y que solo estaban invitados su padre y ella. Todo lo demás era algo que un hijo nunca querría saber.

El problema no fueron los niños, Charlie tenía mano para tratar con ellos; tampoco fue la plaga de acromántulas que casi invade el castillo porque Hagrid obvio algunos detallitos antes de irse tras una giganta.

El problema era que Draco Malfoy era el rey del hielo. Ni le miraba, hombre, que Charlie tenía sus encantos. Muchos, y muy grandes, gracias.

Nada, estaba seguro de que ese mago era más de varitas que de calderos, a él, el radar le funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

No, nada. Trató de invitarlo a cenar, a ver las estrellas, a pasear por las profundidades marinas.

Nada.

Directamente le invitó a echar un polvo, acabó en la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey.

Le había dejado en la mesa de su despacho, flores, bombones, películas porno muggle gay.

Nada.

Si lo hubiera sabido se hubiera quedado en la puñetera Rumanía con sus queridos dragones y su mano derecha.

Pero no iba a negar que su nueva rutina de clases y las criaturas realmente increíbles que habitaban el bosque prohibo eran divertidas.

Las visitas a los tritones del lago que tenían un gusto peculiar por las prácticas de asfixia sexual pero eran gratificantes al fin y al cabo.

—Ni te acerques, Weasley—dijo Draco una mañana cuando Charlie trató de sentarse a su lado en el Gran Comedor.

El sitio siempre estaba reservado para Snape, y hasta este, tan grisáceo como siempre le miraba con algo parecido a la lástima. Que a Snape le despiertes lástima es que estabas demasiado en la mierda.

—No es mal chico—le dijo Lupin, había vuelto al puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tras la guerra—. Solo es que no es bueno con los desconocidos.

—Si él quisiera podríamos dejar de ser desconocidos, pero no me deja ni acercarme a él a menos de cinco metros.

—Los Malfoy son peculiares, es complicado que te acepten en su círculo.

Charlie comió su desayuno tratando de captar todos los detalles del profesor de Runas Antiguas. Tomaba el té más oscuro que había visto en su vida con siete cucharas de azúcar, y a la temperatura de las calderas del infierno. Eso no podía estar ni siquiera bueno ni ser apto para cualquier paladar.

Tomaba pequeños bocados, nunca salía nada de sus labios, estos se ceñían suavemente a los bordes de sus cubiertos. Pero todo lo que entraba a su organismo era de un dulzor que no casaba con su agrio carácter.

¿Era el aporte necesario para su amargo corazón?

Se dio por vencido al finalizar el segundo semestre. Eso y que pensaba irse a una isla española a salir todas las noches y retornar el tiempo perdido.

Sin embargo, a la vuelta, le golpeó la realidad de que era complicado competir con lo que Draco le hacía sentir.

Al menos, ese curso, habían podido mantener alguna conversación, casi siempre centrada en temas escolares.

Remus se había reído un poco de él, Snape le seguía mirando con lástima.

Charlie era una persona tenaz, pocas veces se rendía en su vida, y los animales se le daban muy bien. Estaba claro que las personas no tanto.

Se hizo un propósito de año nuevo cuando en la fiesta de Navidad del colegio se emborrachó tanto que fue a pedirle una oportunidad a Draco, le tocó el pelo, lo que no era el pelo, y se llevó una maldición punzante que le duró hasta año nuevo.

No se pudo sentar bien hasta San Valentín.

Para entonces evitó cualquier tipo de ponche y sobre todo a Draco Malfoy, era bonito, pero mejor de lejos.

Se rendía, era imposible, y además dolía tanto rechazo, y no solo en el trasero.

Aún así, cuando encontró un libro viejo sobre la mesa de su despacho, no pudo no relacionarlo con su dragón letal.

"Cómo conquistar a tu dragona en solo 15 sencillos pasos: guía empírica de Archie "desmembrado" Tayl"

Todo el mundo sabía de su pasado en la reserva, lo contaba en todas sus clases, en las reuniones del claustro y a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle en las Tres Escobas.

Sería un regalo de alguna admiradora o admirador, tenía a varios estudiantes loco por sus huesos. Quizás solo fuera cuestión de esperar unos añitos.

La guía era realmente curiosa, no había escuchado sobre ese libro nunca.

Claramente el autor, además de haber perdido varios trozos de su cuerpo en el intento, tenía un alto componente zoofílico. Una lectura interesantísima.

Lo que le resultó extraño fue la mención de un tipo de clase superior, algo así como una realeza dragona, donde sus miembros eran capaces de tomar formas humanas.

Sus cabellos al ser cortados en esa forma se convertían en oro puro, sus lágrimas en un elixir de la eterna juventud, siempre que consiguieras su amor, sino, solo sería un fuerte veneno que te mataría en segundos.

Con estos seres no había segundas oportunidades.

Imaginó a Draco como un miembro legendario de esa extirpe dragona cambiaforma. También tuvo sueños demasiados tórridos con un Draco mitad humano mitad dragón.

Guardaría ese sueño, para noches frías y solitarias.

Sin embargo, tuvo una idea, loca, sí. Pero ya había probado casi todo, acercarse como amigo, como amante, incluso como mascota. Nada, no servía nada.

Por probar una última vez.

El libro decía que en el cortejo había que llevarle cosas brillantes, llamativas, de color dorado o rojizo. A los dragones les gustaba el oro, eso era sabido por todo el mundo.

Así que con sus limitados ahorros fue a un orfebre con un diseño en la mente.

Un broche con un dragón de oro, con pequeños rubíes, bonito, discreto y caro, muy caro.

Se coló a hurtadillas en el despacho de Malfoy, dejó la cajita, y una nota para que lo encontrara. Pero no estaba tan loco para quedarse a esperarle. Podría gustarle, pero también podría hechizarle y apreciaba poder volver a sentarse.

Esa noche, Malfoy le miró en la cena. Ni bien, ni mal, le miró.

Malfoy nunca le miraba. Charlie tuvo sueños húmedos despiertos por esa mirada.

Había valido la pena todos los galeones gastados.

El siguiente paso en el libro, era entregarle una presa. Una presa muerta, llenar su estómago con alguna delicia sanguinolenta.

Pero Charlie había visto que este parecía solo alimentarse de cosas extremadamente dulces.

Varios días después llegó a una solución un suculento pastel de Madame Tudipié con forma de jabalí degollado.

Su interior rojo simulaba la carne del animal, pero se había asegurado que llevara el máximo de azúcar posible.

Se aventuró de nuevo, a su despacho, y se lo dejó con una nota.

Las clases de ese día se hicieron largas, pero esa noche, ay, esa noche, Draco le sonrió.

Poco, casi nada, un rasgón en el rostro, pero Charlie sintió corazones volando hasta él.

Ese libro era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Siguió al pie de la letra cada paso en el cortejo.

Había pasado por un vial con su sangre, con un ramillete de ortigas venenosas, una serie de trofeo con dientes de varias especies. Macabro, pero efectivo.

Draco le miraba, incluso le había visto lucir su dragón dorado en la solapa de su túnica. Pero aún no se había acercado, el libro era claro en eso. No te acerques, el desmembrado lo había probado, y era prueba de que no podías acercarte hasta que tu dragona quisiera.

"Ven, ven, ven, por favor" le decía con la mirada cada día Charlie.

Cada día le veía más cerca a acercarse.

Ese día no había un regalo sobre su mesa, sino solo una nota.

"Ve esta noche cerca del lago, allí tendrás tu regalo"

Charlie había construido una pira de madera enorme, era importante que fuera enorme. Un baño de fuego.

La prendió sabiendo que duraría varias horas, lleno de curiosidad por ver la reacción de Draco, se quedó, escondido.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron al ver la inmensa llamas, danzaban sobre su pelo, tiñéndolo de un rojizo muy Weasley.

Lo que no estaba preparado para ver era como Draco comenzaba a desnudarse, no, no, era lo más perfecto que había visto en toda su maldita vida.

Pero cuando se acercó a las llamas, no pudo evitar asustarse, corrió a las llamas para detenerle. Draco le miró sorprendido, pero se lanzó a ellas antes de que Charlie pudiera alcanzarle.

—Noooo.

De las llamas salió un hermoso dragón que Charlie no había visto en su vida.

Una especie albina de un raza desconocida, pero majestuoso como ninguno que hubiera visto en su vida. Y Charlie había visto muchos dragones.

Cuando se lanzó sobre él, todo dientes, supo que también iba a ser lo último que viera.

Pero el animal no le atacó, solo le olfateó, su respiración era abrasadora. Eso y la cercanía a las llamas, iba a acabar calcinado.

Los enormes ojos grises del animal eran hipnóticos.

—Draco.

Si ver entrar a las llamas a Draco fue descabellado, verlo dejar la forma de un enorme dragón era una fantasía.

Además, que seguía desnudísimo, impresionante, y le besó.

Draco Malfoy le besó, aún quemaba, pero a Charlie no le importaba salir ardiendo en ese momento.

Quizás ese libro y su raza real cambiaforma no fuera un mito, y estuviera ante uno de sus últimos miembros.

Lo que fuera, le daba igual, Draco, el frío Draco, no lo era tanto, era tan caliente como aquel fuego. También muy dominante. Se montó en Charlie a horcajadas y lo demás no fue apto para que ocurriera en un colegio lleno de niños.

Charlie acabó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un dragoncito acurrucado en su pecho y completamente dormido.

Desde esa noche, le dejó pasar a algo más que su despacho.

Y entonces fue cuando descubrió al verdadero Draco Malfoy, como si ese disfraz de humano no solo encerrara a un majestuoso dragón albino.

Draco era la cosa más tierna, dulce, y pegajosa que Charlie había conocido en su vida.

También era un auténtico salido que le tenía hasta el alba realizando duros trabajos físicos. Pero de eso no iba a quejarse nunca.

Cuatro meses, los mejores cuatro meses de su vida. Tenía su propio dragón y este no le había quemado ni una sola vez.

—¿Me quieres?—le preguntó Draco cuando se metieron en la cama ese día.

Charlie le abrazó, no había dicho aún esas palabras, per sí, le quería.

Asintió besándole la frente.

—Eso ayudará.

Charlie se rió, a veces, muchas, Draco decía cosas demasiado raras.

—¿A qué ayudará?

—A que mis padres no te maten cuando se enteren de que estoy embarazado.

—¿Qué?—Charlie ya había escuchado a su dragón decir cosas raras, pero en fin, era un dragón humano, se le permitían algunas cositas extrañas.

Draco se destapó la tripa, sí, estaba un poco abultada, pero lo achacaba a la cantidad de azúcar que ingería. Ya le había llamado la atención por lo poco equilibrada que era su dieta. Pero era incapaz de no regalarle tartas macabras con doble ración de azúcar.

—Los machos de mi especie pueden quedarse embarazados.

—¿Y pensabas contármelo en algún momento?

Draco le miraba con sus enorme ojos grises hipnóticos.

—Parecías saberlo todo sobre como cortejar a un dragón, deberías haber sabido esto también.

Charlie se calló, no había acabado de leer el libro de Tayl.

Se levantó corriendo con su pecoso culo al aire a por ejemplar, lo tenía que haber dejado en algún sitio.

Miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados, pero este estaba tan tranquilo recostado sobre la cama sonriendo.

En las últimas páginas, hablaba de métodos anticonceptivos dragoniles.

Todo bizarro y doloroso, a ese ritmo iban a ser padres de muchos dragoncitos. No iba a poner eso al rededor de su pene.

—Mis padres van a matarme—gimió Charlie, su padre había sido extremadamente claro en no ir embarazando a gente sin matrimonios de por medio. Después, que tuvieran todos los que quisieran.

Esa era la charla traumática que los Weasley daban a sus hijos el día que les acompañaban por primera vez a Hogwarts.

—Primero se lo diremos a los míos—resolvió Draco.

Charlie sintió que no iba a tener que aplicar ninguna planta venenosa sobre su pene, este iba a ser arrancado de cuajo por los Malfoy.

Volvió a la cama, y abrazó a su dragón. Con que padres, acarició su tripita.

—¿Nacerá como dragón?—Le besó.

—Yo nací en mi forma humana, pero claro mi madre no era una dragona. No lo sé.

—¿Y tú me quieres?—Draco se lo había preguntado, pero ahora también quería saber lo que este sentía.

Draco le besó la nariz, y asintió.

—Bueno, todo saldrá bien.

La visita a Malfoy Manor, fue extraña. Pero con eso ya contaba.

Salió con fecha de boda, con la vista de dos dragones albinos dándose un relajante baño de lava en uno de los jardines de la mansión, y con una suegra bastante agradable.

—Veo que te sirvió el regalito que te hice llegar, ¿no?—le dijo Narcisa Malfoy.

—¿Usted lo dejó en mi despacho?—Quizás eso tuviera más sentido.

—Draco me tenía harta con Charlie Weasley por aquí, Charlie Weasley por allá—Eso de que hablara de él le gustó.—A este ritmo iba a quedarse soltero por el resto de su vida, y quiero nietos.

—Entonces, gracias.

—Mi suegra me lo regaló a mí. Tú se lo regalaras a tu futuro yerno o nuera.

Tomaron el té como si delante de ellos, dos enormes dragones no estuvieran lanzándose llamaradas de fuego.

—Dile a tu madre que me gustaría que viniera a tomar el té la semana que viene, y hablaremos de los preparativos de la boda.

—Bueno, no sé cómo se tomaran esto mis padres. Quizás necesite un poco más de tiempo.

—No te preocupes, ya eres de la familia, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Vieron venir a Draco y Lucius en su forma animal, y con un regalo sanguinolentos que ambos dejaron en sus respectivos regazos.

—Muchas gracias, querido—agradeció Narcisa a su marido acariciándole el morro del que salían volutas de humo.

Charlie siempre había pensado que su familia era un poquito peculiar, pero siempre había algunas que podrían superarles.

Charlie acarició a su propio dragón, iba a estar escuchando aulladoras de su madre en las próximas semanas, pero aún así, merecía la pena. Merecería completamente la pena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo nos queda uno, y me gustaría tenerlo esta semana y cerrar estas historias.
> 
> Os dejo el desafío en el que está basado este OS
> 
> https://slasheaven.com/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=945
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo.
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	11. Siempre estarás a mi lado

Esta historia está basada en la idea de @N_Beatriz espero que te guste.

(Harry/Draco)

**Siempre estarás a mi lado**

Harry se talló el puente de la nariz, y levantó levemente sus gafas.

Llevaba varios días con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Las pociones hacía mucho no le surtían efecto.

—Jefe.—Entró un novato abriendo la puerta haciendo más ruido del que Harry podía tolerar.

Harry le apuntó con la varita, y lo echó de su oficina.

Hacía cinco años que era jefe de aurores, y 10 que era auror.

Le gustaba su trabajo, casi siempre. Salvo cuando el dolor de cabeza le iba destruyendo lentamente.

Esos días todos sabían que era mejor no tocarle las pelotas al jefe, o serían las suyas las que peligrarían.

El novato aún no se había enterado.

Lanzó un _tempus_ , aún había muchos casos sin resolver, algunos magos y brujas desaparecidos, muchos hurtos menores; alguna actividad de renegados, exmortífagos.

No los habían podido cazar a todos, y a pesar de haber matado a Voldemort sus ideas, las originales, aún prendían fuego como la pólvora.

Solo hacía falta un mago o bruja más poderoso para que quisiera acumular poder y dictar sus propias normas. Siempre era así, Harry ya lo había comprendido. La cuestión únicamente era cuándo.

Lo mejor era irse casa, agarró los expedientes más importantes que tenía que revisar y dejó a Ron al cargo.

Su mano derecha, confiable, manejable, solo veía lo que quería ver. Así era su mejor amigo.

—Avísame solo si es estrictamente necesario—le dijo antes de irse. Las sienes le iban a explotar.

—Amigo, deberías ir a ver a un medimago.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, no había medimago que pudiera ayudarle, pero palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Ambos sabían que Harry no iría.

Las protecciones a su casa eran de las más potentes que había, Harry no permitiría que nadie entrara sin que él estuviera, y aún así, estando en su interior, nadie podía acceder a Grimmauld Place sin que Harry diera su aprobación.

Cuando Hermione y Ron iban a visitarle, tenían que pasar por una serie de hechizos realmente elaborados.

Harry decía que eran secuelas de guerra, nadie le cuestionaba. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le cuestionaba nada.

La casa estaba en silencio, como realmente le gustaba.

Fue poner un pie en su casa y comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor.

—Kreacher, prepárame un baño.

El elfo sabía que no debía aparecerse cuando su amo llegaba. Sino cuando era requerido, no tenía nada en contra del viejo elfo. Pero la mayoría de los días no soportaba el sonido hueco que hacían sus apariciones.

Escuchó el sonido del agua correr, deseaba un baño relajante, un lugar donde pudiera sumergirse y aplacar un poco la ebullición de su cabeza.

Se desnudó rápidamente y se metió de lleno, la bañera tenía un hechizo de ampliación para que realmente hiciera su efecto.

Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, el dolor aún estaba allí.

—Sería tan fácil ahogarte ahora mismo.—Al borde de la bañera estaba Draco, mirándolo.

—Hoy me duele muchísimo—se quejó Harry. Sabía que Draco no iba a ahogarle, y no porque no lo hubiera deseado. Quizás el deseo no fuera ahora tan fuerte, pero las consecuencias serían mucho peores.

Sintió sus largos dedos acariciar sus sienes masajeándolas, el alivio fue rápido.

En el pasado Harry había obligado a Draco a hacer eso, necesitaba sus manos, pero se daba cuenta que cuando la acción salía de Draco el dolor se iba antes.

Harry suspiró, y se dejó masajear, los dedos bajaron por su cuello y hasta sus hombros.

Un poco de paz para su cabeza.

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos, miró como Draco seguía apretando su cuerpo con las manos.

Draco era su secreto, y su salvador. Draco era lo único que le hacía mantenerse estable, reducirle al Harry que debía ser.

Porque el que podría ser, ese nadie quería verlo, los dos lo sabían.

Todo comenzó cuando mató a Voldemort, comenzó como ahora, con fuertes dolores de cabeza. Pero al fin y al cabo había recibido dos _Avada Kedavra_ en su vida, siempre pesaron que eran solo efectos secundarios.

La verdad era que nadie podía ayudarle, y ahí comenzaron a complicarse las cosas.

Harry siempre andaba de un humor horrible, se encerraba en su casa, prohibía las visitas a sus amigos. Rompía todo aquello que encontraba, y Kreacher se escondía para no toparse con su amo.

Uno de aquellos días de destrozos y dolor, Harry se cortó accidentalmente. Siseó cuando la sangre brotó pero sintió alivio a su vez.

Ahí empezó su fase de automutilación, una vez que se sentía algo mejor, sanaba sus heridas.

Gracias a ello pudo ingresar en la Academia de aurores, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Eso solo eran pequeños arreglos para lo que fuera que anduviera mal dentro de él.

Era brutal en sus entrenamientos, se ganó demasiadas amonestaciones por herir a sus compañeros, pero el placer y alivio que sentía cuando infringía dolor, ya fuera a él o a otro, le hizo correr al mundo muggle. Nunca recurrió a la magia, solo usó sus puños.

Cuando aplacaba la oscuridad que habitaba en él, se sentía horrible, verdaderamente horrible. Aún no había matado a nadie, pero sabía que acabaría haciéndolo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Fue en su primer año como auror licenciado, había mortífagos sin revelar, ellos solo conocían a los más cercanos al círculo de Voldemort, pero había más, muchos más, algunos que nunca llevaron la marca pero servían a su señor de muchas formas.

En la casa de uno de ellos encontraron algo, de hecho, fue Harry quien lo encontró.

Atado, demacrado encontró a Draco Malfoy desnudo y maltratado. Estaba más muerto que vivo, y lo sacó de allí.

Salvo que nunca lo llevó a San Mungo.

Cuando Draco le reconoció en las mazmorras en las que estaba encadenado, le tocó la cara. El alivio en su interior fue inmediato.

Uno pensaba estar viendo una visión, el otro, solo quería devorarlo antes de que la oscuridad le devorara a él.

Draco había sido declarado muerto después de la guerra, en la Mansión de los Malfoy encontraron tres esqueletos carbonizados.

Pero no, Draco estaba vivo y encerrado en su casa.

Nunca más salió de ella, Harry no podía consentirlo.

Lo vistió, lo curó, le suministró suplementos alimenticios. Cuando Draco comenzó a entender que no estaba alucinando comenzó a chillar, a amenazarlo, incluso le suplicó que le dejara salir.

Necesitaba ver a sus padres, que supieran que estaba vivo.

Draco lloró semanas al saber que ellos estaban muertos.

Harry le obligó a varias cosas:

La primera era jamás salir de la casa, esta no se lo permitiría en cualquier caso.

Otra fue dejar de gritar y llorar, ese no era el Malfoy que él conoció en la escuela, pero él tampoco era el Harry que alguna vez fue. Le selló los labios para que no emitiera ningún sonido.

Por último, le obligó a tocarle, que pusiera sus manos sobre su cabeza. Al principio solo cuando Harry no podía más, en esas ocasiones Draco acababa con heridas en sus muñecas de la presión que Harry ejercía.

Harry no volvió a meterse en peleas, no mató a nadie como tanto había temido. Pudo trabajar, ascendió en su profesión.

—No puedes tenerme encerrado toda mi vida, Potter—le dijo un día Draco—. Sencillamente no puedes.

Harry no le dijo que la casa jamás le dejaría irse, ni aunque él muriera.

—Fuera estás muerto, no hay nadie que te espere. Y yo te necesito.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú necesites, ¿qué hay de lo que yo necesito?

Harry lo entendía, pero no podía permitir que se fuera la única fuente de alivio que encontraba.

No sabía que era, no sabía porqué era Draco, solo sabía que aplacaba todo lo horrible, lo mucho más horrible que él creía estar viendo de él.

—Tú siempre estarás conmigo, asúmelo, nos irá mejor así.

—No volveré a poner mis manos en tu sucia cabeza—le gritó.

—No me obligues a que sea más extremo.—Le sacudió Harry, Draco no tenía varita, Harry no era estúpido, nunca más volvería a tener varita y nunca saldría de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Acaso vas a matarme? Me necesitas.

—Hay muchos modos de hacerte daño sin matarte, muchos modos de que me supliques que deje que me toques, ¿quieres comprobarlo? ¿Quieres ver de lo que puedo ser capaz?

Draco quería sostenerle la mirada, no sabía lo que había hecho aquel mortífago con él, pero Harry podía ser mucho más cruel, y en su interior sabía que lo disfrutaría. Estaba casi tentado a acorralar a Draco a que le retara para comprobarlo.

Pero Draco era un superviviente. Harry lo tenía claro.

Fueron meses, las quejas de Draco iban y venían, pero siempre acababa haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

—No te quejes tanto, al menos, aquí no estás desnudo y atado.

Fue la primera vez que Draco le pegó, la tentativa no triunfó, el rubio acabó en el suelo, con varios golpes y sangre en su labio.

No le habló por varias semanas, por Harry estaba bien, él no tenía necesidad de hablar en su casa.

—¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó tiempo después.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Harry había instalado algunas mejores a la casa de su padrino. Cosas mágicas y muggles que les servían para distraerse. Draco pasaba sus horas viendo programas de televisión.

—En la escuela no eras así, ¿verdad?

Harry le miró, no había hablado con nadie de eso. Sabía que en el momento que lo pusiera sobre la mesa, lo considerarían una amenaza. Harry era una amenaza si se salía de control.

—Creo que algo oscuro se quedó dentro de mí cuando morí.

—¿Vol... Voldermort?

—No, no creo que sea él, sino algo peor.

—Vaya. ¿Y qué te hace hacer?

—Secuestrar sangres pura para que me den masajitos en la cabeza.

Draco le miró mal, pero al final sonrió. Harry no se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba aquello, estaba harto de pelear, dentro y fuera de casa; dentro y fuera de su cabeza.

—Aún no he matado a nadie.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer?

Harry lo meditó, decir aquello en voz alta era como firmar su propia condena. Pero Draco no podía contárselo a nadie, no lo permitiría.

—Sí, quiero matarlos, hacerles daño, dejar mi magia salir y reventarlos.

—¿Y con mis manos se te pasa?

—Lo mantiene bastante bajo, sí.

Draco meditó mirándolo como el fenómeno en el que se había convertido.

—¿Y si me corto las manos?

—Quizás me sirvan tus pies.—Se encogió Harry de hombros. Jugar a lo macabro no le iba a servir a Draco.

—Gracias, Potter, lo haces todo mucho más humano.

—Si algún día estallo, lo más probable es que tú seas el primero al que ataque aquí encerrado. Ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene eso, solo llevemos una convivencia pacífica.

No hablaron más en todo el día.

Harry aguantaba los dolores de cabeza, hasta que acorralaba a Draco para que le tocara. Este lo hacía, ya no trataba de negarse. Ambos ganaban, ya le empezaba a quedar claro.

Llevaban un año juntos, cuando Draco lo preguntó.

—¿Qué harás conmigo cuando te cases?

—No voy a casarme.

—¿No quieres tener una mujercita pelirroja y un montón de pequeños Potter?

—Si querías preguntar por Ginny, podrías hacerlo sin dar tantas vueltas.

—No es mi estilo.

—No estoy con Ginny, y no voy a casarme, mucho menos tener hijos a los que pueda pasarles "esto".

—Quizás no funcione así.

—No te dejaría marchar en cualquier caso.

—¿Ni aunque otra persona pudiera hacerte lo que yo te hago?

—Ninguna puede, ya lo he intentado.

—No me iré nunca de aquí, ¿verdad?

Sonaba resignado, un año había necesitado para entenderlo.

—Nunca.

Harry había ascendido poco después, Ron le había obligado a celebrarlo.

Harry siempre ponía excusas para que fuera él el que fuera a verlos a ellos, y no al revés. No iba a durar siempre.

Fue hasta la habitación de Draco, se despertó de inmediato, mejor, así se lo preguntaría.

Se sentó en su cama, no era un mal lugar, le había dejado decorarlo a su gusto.

—¿Te violó?

—¿Qué?

—El mortífago que te tenía preso, ¿te violó?

Draco le mantuvo la mirada fija.

—No.

—¿Por qué te mantenía desnudo?

—Era su modo de humillarme.

—¿Qué quería de ti?

—Información.

—¿Sobre qué?—Draco sí desvió la mirada en ese punto.

—Reliquias—volvió a mirarle—, de Voldemort, mi padre guardaba algunos objetos que le pertenecieron. Pero yo nunca supe dónde los guardaba.

—¿Quería traerlo de vuelta?

—Supongo.

Harry le agarró las manos, y se las puso en la cabeza, Draco movió sus dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

No le volvió a doler la cabeza en más de una semana.

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?—Le preguntó tiempo después cuando estaban comiendo viendo una película. Draco se quedó estático con su porción de pizza en la mano a medio camino de su boca.

—Pero, ¡Qué mierda, Potter!

—No vas a salir de aquí nunca, imagino que tendrás necesidades físicas, solo te digo que soy tu única opción y por mí está bien.

—¿Eres gay?

—No.

—¿Es un extraño modo de avisarme que a partir de ahora vas a usar mis manos para otra cosa?

—No, solo es un ofrecimiento, no tienes porque aceptarlo.

—No, gracias.

—De acuerdo.—A Harry le pareció justo el ofrecimiento.

—¿Puedo salir al parque de enfrente?—Draco trató de aprovechar la ola.

—No.

De vez en cuando, Draco le proponía algo, salir al parque frente a la casa. Ir a Malfoy Manor a recoger algún objeto personal. Ir al Londres Muggle a beber una cerveza.

La respuesta era y sería siempre sería no.

Hacía tiempo que Draco había tratado de quitarle la varita, de hecho lo había intentado muchas veces. Sin ningún tipo de éxito. Su varita solo le atendía a él, jamás aceptaría ser sostenida por otra mano, Harry se había asegurado. Lo más que podría hacer Draco con ella era clavársela en un ojo.

Por eso, cuando unas noches después de la conversación que tuvieron Draco entró a su habitación Harry pensó que quería hacer una tentativa de robo para levantar las barreras y huir. Por lo visto se había equivocado y no había aceptado su realidad.

Pero no fue hacia la varita en la mesilla sino que se subió a su cama, y sobre Harry. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Acepto la propuesta.

Harry le desnudó y aquella fue su primera noche juntos. Hubo muchas más, Draco aparecía en su habitación algunas noches, Harry mejoraba mucho cuando tenían sexo.

Le pidió que se quedara a dormir, y ya casi nunca tenía dolores de cabeza.

Salvo cuando Draco se enfadaba, y Draco solía enfadarse más de lo que le gustaba a Harry.

—Por favor, volveré a ti siempre que me necesites—le prometió abrazado a su pecho—Déjame ir, necesito sentirme libre.

Harry acariciaba su espalda.

—No puedo arriesgarme, Draco. No puedo dejarte ir.

Draco sabía que aquella era la única respuesta de Harry.

—Te odio, te odio.—Abandonó la cama, no volvió en una semana.

A Harry le iba a reventar la cabeza, pero le dejó su espacio, realmente no quería hacerle sufrir, no a él, sinceramente. Pero sabía de lo que era capaz si no tenía a Draco, y no pagaría el precio de arriesgarse.

Draco volvió a sus brazos en una semana, Harry, al final era lo único que tenía.

Habían pasado nueve años, donde le había comprado mascotas, ampliado el jardín trasero para hacerlo casi tan grande como Regent Park. Había creado cuantas ilusiones quiso Draco, pero jamás le había dejado poner un pie fuera de aquella casa.

Draco le pasó una toalla para ayudarle a secarse cuando salió de la bañera.

—¿Un día duro?

—Mucho, ayer un grupo de renegados atacaron un orfanato muggle. Mataron a cinco niños.

Draco besó su frente mientras Harry se vestía.

—¿No has pensado nunca en matarlos directamente? ¿Podrías hacerlo si los vieras?

—No me corresponde a mí aplicar la justicia por mi mano.

—Tanto poder y tan mal gestionado, Potter.

—No me voy a convertir en el próximo señor oscuro.

Draco le besó y luego sonrió.

—Ya lo eres, cariño. Y yo soy tu propio horrocrux.

Harry le había contado el modo en el que pudo acabar con Voldemort, le contó todo de su vida. Y tenía razón, la cuestión ya no era quién, sino cuándo, siempre había sido cuándo, ¿verdad?

No aún, se dijo, no aún.

Draco nunca más volvió a pedirle salir, Harry nunca más tuvo que decirle que él siempre estaría a su lado.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía tantas ganas de escribir este OS que no he podido esperar.
> 
> Así que dos OS en un día, estoy que lo tiro.
> 
> Un dark!Harry es un reto enorme para mí, creo que he cumplido la propuesta que me hizo @N_Beatriz , yo al menos la he disfrutado muchísimo.
> 
> Pues con esto y un bizcocho hemos acabado con estos regalos.
> 
> Espero que los hayáis disfrutado, y que algunos os hayan sorprendido.
> 
> Yo solo puedo daros las gracias por seguirme día a día, por apoyarme en mis historias y disfrutarlas conmigo. Y por qué no, por 4000 más, soñar es gratis XDDD
> 
> Nos vemos en otras historias.
> 
> Un beso.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
